


The Backup Plan (授权翻译)

by ElaineX



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineX/pseuds/ElaineX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>洛克希一直是个备选项。<br/>但即便再棒的备选项，在原方案运转良好时也不过是多余的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Backup Plan (授权翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Backup Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629120) by [DivineProjectZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineProjectZero/pseuds/DivineProjectZero). 



> 原作：[The Backup Plan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4629120)
> 
> 作者：DivineProjectZero
> 
> 译者：秃头小海豹

【正文】

 

    洛克希是个备选项。

    她的哥哥埃德蒙有先天性心脏病，医生说他活不过十五岁。她的父母花了三年时间尽他们所能去减缓这个孩子生命的倒计时，然后又花了两年时间诞下另一个孩子——为了避免最糟糕的那种情况发生。

    洛克珊·莫顿出生时埃德蒙已经五岁了。她自小就很健康，性情温和又冰雪聪明。头几年家里气氛压抑，屏声敛息让人喘不过气，小小的洛克珊还担负着父母从哥哥身上投射在她肩上的种种期望。后来埃德蒙的健康状况缓慢而持续地转好，竟平安度过了他的十五岁生日；他从哈罗公学升入剑桥继续深造，前途光明意气风发，彻彻底底长成了让他父母骄傲的好儿子。

    洛克珊则向来出类拔萃：班级第一，击剑奇才，游泳队新星，最优秀的小提琴手……而这一切，除了她与生俱来的天分，还要归功于那无数个不眠的夜晚。洛克珊从未停下挑战自己所能到达的极限。

    然后她也度过了她的十五岁生日——这并没有什么大不了的。母亲微笑着亲吻了她的脸颊，父亲给了她一个短暂的拥抱；哥哥大笑着弄乱了她打理得一丝不苟的头发。洛克珊从来学不会埃德蒙的无忧无虑。她只能咬紧牙关更加努力：除了拉丁文和法语之外她又掌握了三种语言（俄语、西班牙语和捷克语），学会了吹长笛，然后一刻不停地开始了国标舞的训练。

    但再多的努力也无济于事。她的哥哥毕业后开始跟着父亲学习管理家族企业，好将来继承公司。除非埃德蒙在结婚生子之前去世，否则或多或少，洛克珊只能成为一个多余的存在。

    待她十八岁那年去了牛津上学之后，她把名字改成了洛克希。她不厌其烦地纠正别人的错误叫法，直到没有人记得那个洛克珊。洛克希丢掉了陪伴多年的长笛，也没有再去国标舞舞房；她甚至放弃了小提琴，因为她知道她其实从未被人用心聆听过，她对音乐的热爱也已经消耗殆尽。不过她没有丢下自己一向拿手的游泳，战胜对手的刺激让她觉得自己还是个有用之人，至少在那短暂的几分钟里；而击剑让她得以把自己的愤怒打磨得尖锐致命。她还学会了德语，因为她需要用咒骂来发泄，因为英语太过单薄无力以至于盛放不下她的愤怒。

    她陆陆续续与不少人约会过，三个男孩，四个女孩，但从没有带任何一个回过家。渐渐地，她也不再回家了。她不想理会母亲零星的电话，不去接听她哥哥的来电。她终于放弃了成为那个一开始就不被需要的优秀的女儿，尽管她曾经竭尽全力。

    洛克希一直是个备选项，一个远胜于原方案的备选项。

    但即便再棒的备选项，在原方案运转良好时也不过是多余的。

-

    以优异的成绩从牛津毕业后，洛克希背着她的背包，孤身一人踏上了旅程。她有时会给家人发一条简短的消息，告知他们她在哪儿以及她还活得好好的，除此之外便没有只字片语。她也没有提过她什么时候会回家——以及她会不会回家。

    当阿拉斯蒂尔·沃伦毫无预警地出现在她对面的座位上时，洛克希才在土耳其待了不到三天。他的到来让洛克希差点噎了一嘴的米饭和烤羊腿。

    “最近过得怎样，洛克希？”阿拉斯蒂尔问道，脸色平常，仿佛没察觉洛克希正差点把自己的肺都咳了出来。

    “你……”洛克希倒抽了一口气，她举杯吞下一大口水，待更平静些才继续问道：“你怎么会在这儿？”

    阿拉斯蒂尔穿着挺括的定制西装，鼻梁上的眼镜看上去也价值不菲。这样一丝不苟的打扮让他在安卡拉酷热难耐的偏僻后街上显得格格不入，也让洛克希心里猛地一沉。隐隐的恐惧抓住了她。

    “出了什么事吗？”她问得很小心。阿拉斯蒂尔和她家是世交，那种明面上一团和气私底下暗暗较劲、但对平民又一致嗤之以鼻的贵族世交。沃伦和莫顿两个家族走得很近，阿拉斯蒂尔还曾指导过她哥哥学习自然科学，也当过洛克希的拉丁文老师和柔道教练。

    “不，你家里一切都好，”阿拉斯蒂尔的注视着自己的双手。他看上去有些疲惫，不是那种高强度的工作带来的困乏劳累，而是仿佛他已经花了一个世纪的时间呆坐在这儿，盯着虚无的远处，任凭气力从身体里流走。“我只是——我有个同事去世了。”

    “我很抱歉。”洛克希下意识地答道，她想不出该说点什么。她甚至不是很清楚阿拉斯蒂尔到底做的是什么工作。她知道阿拉斯蒂尔所在的投资公司需要他经常出差，一走就是好几个星期；也知道他从十八岁高中毕业起就为那所公司工作。但除此之外，她一无所知。

    阿拉斯蒂尔叹了口气，他的目光依旧没有从自己的手上移开，“你打算什么时候回英格兰？”

    “这与你无关。”洛克希说道，“重点是为什么你会出现在这里？别告诉我你一路追踪我到土耳其只是因为你的同事去世了——而且，首先，你是怎么找到这儿的？”

    阿拉斯蒂尔终于抬起头与她目光相接：“其实你并没有回来的打算。”

    “这不关你的事。”她埋头继续吃饭，不打算理会他。

    “你很聪明，”阿拉斯蒂尔斟酌着字句，“头脑灵活，天资优异，还有颗善良的心。但你不知道自己要的是什么，只能逼自己一次又一次地向前超越来寻求认可。”

    “别再说下去了……”洛克希感到脸颊滚烫，嗓子发干，“可以请你离开吗？”

    “洛克希，”阿拉斯蒂尔微笑。洛克希记起那天在她哥哥十八岁的生日宴会上，当她突然发现自己永远成为不了她想成为的样子，而阿拉斯蒂尔在她身边勾起嘴角，真可惜，洛克珊，他明明连你的一半都不如。“——我知道你并非池中物。”

    她抬头看向他。

    “你只是需要一个契机。”

-

    “一份工作，”洛克希满脸不敢置信，“谢谢你，阿拉斯蒂尔，但我不需要。”

    “为什么不？洛克希，你为什么不回去呢？”阿拉斯蒂尔不紧不慢地走在她身侧街道的阴影里。“你明明可以舒舒服服地待在英格兰同时又不用回到你父母身边，他们不会介意的。”这让她咬紧了牙关，而阿拉斯蒂尔继续说道：“你到底想要什么？”

    “可这与你又有什么关系呢？”她没有生气，暂时没有。她只是好奇，“为什么你会关心这个？”

    阿拉斯蒂尔轻笑了一声，“我知道你想要变得有价值，”他的话让洛克希浑身僵硬，安卡拉的潮热在一瞬间退却，她的双脚不听使唤地停了下来。“……想要被需要。”阿拉斯蒂尔走出阴影站在阳光下。他看向她，镜片在光线下变暗，这让他的眼神晦暗不明。

    “洛克希，”他声音低沉而严肃，“这个世界需要你。”

-

    很久以前，在洛克希还是小洛克珊的时候，她的哥哥曾因为严重的肾病住进了医院。医生检验了所有家庭成员的匹配度。那天，她妈妈用颤抖着握住洛克希小小的手，问了她一个问题。

    洛克希说，好。

    手术前一天，阿拉斯蒂尔来了。他的胳膊打了石膏吊在脖子上，正愤怒而小声地和洛克希的父母说着什么。然后他蹲下身跪在洛克希床边，用他的手掌包裹住她的小手。

    你不需要这么做，他说。

    洛克希明白这个道理，但她依然很感激有人能这样告诉她，有人能在背后支持她。这让她不安的情绪逐渐缓和下来，让她有勇气微笑地看着阿拉斯蒂尔，说出那句话。

    但是我想。

    后来，术后恢复室里，她看着旁边病床上还在睡着的哥哥想，我就是为此而存在的。

-

    阿拉斯蒂尔奇迹般地搞到了两张三小时后起飞回伦敦的头等舱票。他拒绝透露更多关于工作的信息，这让他看起来十分可疑。如果他不是阿拉斯蒂尔，洛克希早该拿出防狼喷雾了。

    可惜，能比恐怖游戏更让洛克希着迷的，只有眼前的未知谜题，而她不得不承认阿拉斯蒂尔浑身上下的谜团相当引人入胜，合她心意。

    他们从希思罗机场打车去了阿拉斯蒂尔在卡姆登的公寓，直到进了门她才意识到一件事。

    “我父母知道我和你在一起吗？”她甩开脚上的球鞋，转过头瞪着阿拉斯蒂尔，“如果你想耍什么手段把我弄回家，我发誓我会——”

    阿拉斯蒂尔打断了她：“他们不知道。如果你想，等你接受了这份工作后你可以告诉他们——或者一个字儿也不说。”

    “这么自信我一定会接受？”洛克希跟着他走进起居室。房间很舒服，现代化的简约装修，主色调是柔软的灰色与海军蓝。

    “要么接受，要么你根本不会记得发生了什么。”阿拉斯蒂尔说道。如果这话出自他人之口，恐怕会让人觉得是在威胁恐吓。“但我知道你从不拒绝挑战。”

    他停在一张平凡无奇的咖啡桌前，示意她走过来。待洛克希在他身边蹲下后，他伸手打开暗扣，推开桌面露出了底下藏着的一批枪支，两把刀，一支笔，和一个打火机。

    “这到底是……”洛克希呆住了，一动不动地盯着阿拉斯蒂尔拿出一把枪开始填装弹药，脑中拔腿逃跑的想法一闪而过。

    然后他转过身，把枪放进她手里。

    “……别告诉我你是个职业杀手，或者军火贩子。”她还是接过了枪，毕竟武器在手，以防万一。

    阿拉斯蒂尔站直了身体，洛克希条件反射地也站起身，她不喜欢被俯视的感觉。“没那么无趣。”阿拉斯蒂尔不屑地说。他走向起居室的另一端：“你站到餐桌那边去。”

    “哦，没有职业杀手那么无趣？”洛克希不可置信地扬起一边眉毛，不过她依然照做了。

    她站在距离阿拉斯蒂尔二十英尺之外，听阿拉斯蒂尔说：“朝我开枪。”

    “你疯了！”洛克希又惊又怒地喊道。

    “别对着脑袋，当然。瞄准身体，最好是西装外套。”

    “你，一定是，疯了。”她嘶声道，迟疑着握住手里的枪。洛克希从未碰过手枪，这与她之前打飞靶时用的猎枪看上去完全不同，但手中冷硬的触感的确熟悉。而阿拉斯蒂尔离她近得可笑，近得像在自杀。

    这可能只是某种扯蛋的测试。洛克希不知道那到底是什么，但她并不一定要搭理阿拉斯蒂尔。她可以转身离开，假装什么都没有发生过。随便去哪儿，哪儿都行。

    但是——

-

    洛克希曾经对阿拉斯蒂尔微笑的弧度有过一丝迷恋。那时她刚刚意识到不管自己付出多少努力，在父母心中她依旧不会是最好的那个。三个人的小家庭没法装下第四个她，于是她终于决定走出家门，去看看这个世界上哪儿有她的位置。临走前阿拉斯蒂尔给了她一张纸条，上面草草地写着一串电话号码，和一句如果你需要帮助。

    她从未拨过这个号码，甚至没发过一条消息。但她也从未怀疑过他的话。当她需要时，他一定会出现。

-

    “洛克希，你信任我吗？”

    她还记得十年前阿拉斯蒂尔跪在她床边，一只胳膊缠着绷带，另一只温暖的大手握住她的手背，告诉她不用那么做；那张皱巴巴的写着号码的纸条也在她钱包里待了四年多了。阿拉斯蒂尔就像是洛克希从未有过的叔叔，自从她给自己改名叫洛克希后，他是唯一一个从没有叫错过她名字的人。

    “——当然。”洛克希回答。然后瞄准，扣下扳机。

-

    阿拉斯蒂尔的西装居然是防弹的，尽管并不能百分之百地挡下全部冲击。为此洛克希用尽全力猛地给了他的胳膊一拳，让阿拉斯蒂尔露出了吃痛的表情。

    “你本可以直接告诉我的。”她的声音还带着些许颤抖。

    “但显然这样更有说服力。”阿拉斯蒂尔拿出一块平板电脑在她身侧的沙发上坐下。近乎凝滞的片刻沉默之后，阿拉斯蒂尔叹了口气，第三次向她道歉，又解释说：“我需要确保你有能力扣下扳机。”

    “你指以开枪为乐吗？”洛克希问道。

    “也可以这么说。”阿拉斯蒂尔的回答听上去有些不妙。他点开了一个视频：“好了，现在你想要了解一下我的工作吗？”

-

    他是一名间谍。

    一名真实的，合法的间谍。甚至不是MI6，而是一个她从未听闻的高度机密组织。阿拉斯蒂尔是对的，要不是这防弹西装，她根本不会相信他。

    这份工作很危险。阿拉斯蒂尔的同事死了，尸身无法收回，只有他的血浸透了某个遥远的山间小木屋的硬木地板。如果她得到这份工作，阿拉斯蒂尔无法保证她不会落得同样的下场。她将会杀人，或者伤害别人。如果她运气足够好，她也许能救下一些人的性命；但更糟糕的事也有可能发生。关于工作内容的林林总总足够他们讨论到天亮，但简而言之，这份工作只与洛克希的聪明才智、技能本领和大众的福祉有关。如果她最终成为一名骑士，她的生活就再也回不去到原来的样子了。

    “……好的，没有问题。”洛克希最后说道。

-

    在享受了安稳的睡眠和一个雾气弥漫的热水澡后，洛克希给家里打了个电话，告诉她父母她要去乌克兰——阿拉斯蒂尔会在她接下来作为训练生的几个月里给她打掩护——然后她跟在他身后，走进了萨维尔街上的一家裁缝店。

-

    “帕西瓦尔，”洛克希低声念着阿拉斯蒂尔的代号，“他们真的会这么叫你吗？”

    “这是传统，”他叹了口气，“我别无选择。”

    “兰斯洛特这个名字挺好的。”洛克希试探着说。每当提及前任兰斯洛特，她都能感受到阿拉斯蒂尔隐隐流露出的悲痛，所以每每触及这个话题时洛克希都特别小心。也许他俩曾是交心的挚友？“你还没告诉我你推荐我的原因。”

    这时电梯减速停下，出现在洛克希眼前的是一辆微缩版的地铁。两人面对面在座位上坐下，阿拉斯蒂尔盯着她的眼睛回答道：

    “你让我想起了他。”

    她还没来得及问清楚这到底是什么意思，列车就启动了。未出口的话语戛然而止，又被咽了回去。

-

    那个叫梅林的男人皱着眉看向洛克希，这让她的胃一阵抽痛。阿拉斯蒂尔告诉过她Kingsman的工作人员以男性为主，所以她很可能会遭遇别人带着有色眼镜的目光。所幸梅林只是关心地提了一句：“你的眼睛有点充血，它们一直是这样的吗？”这让她的不安一瞬间烟消云散。

    洛克希眨了眨眼。“可能只是睡眠不足，我还在调时差。”

    “那就好。”梅林对阿拉斯蒂尔点了点头，又转头对她说：“你可以趁其他人都还没到，先小睡一觉。”

    阿拉斯蒂尔捏了捏洛克希的胳膊示意她进去。他没说一句话，但这没什么。洛克希对于现状已经非常满足。

-

    训练生中除了洛克希之外，只有一个名叫阿米莉娅的女孩。此外还有三个男孩，洛克希凭直觉就能看出他们都挺混蛋，光凭他们浑身上下每个毛孔都散发着浓浓的优越感。三人组中的迪格比不怀好意地打量着女孩们，直到另一个男孩走进门。

    在过去的三十分钟里查理都在有一搭没一搭地对洛克希说话，语气颐指气使仿佛她已经铁板钉钉要成为训练生中食物链的最底端一样——这也许因为洛克希是他们中年纪最小的，但更有可能的，是查理觉得自己无人可挡的魅力绝对能俘获军需官的心。

    新来的训练生进门那刻，查理的双眼突然兴奋地亮了起来——很好，现在洛克希的地位跃上了食物链的倒数第二名。查理这个混蛋。

    出于对查理的反感，洛克希决定主动和新来的男孩打招呼以示亲近。他叫艾格西，真是个有趣的名字。她的新朋友有着友善的微笑，更棒的是他不会对唯二的两个女孩投去异样的目光。

    有阿米莉娅和艾格西在，洛克希觉得自己可能可以平平稳稳地度过训练期，而不至于一怒之下给混球三人组欠揍的脸捅上一刀。

-

    她在尸体袋上写上阿拉斯蒂尔的名字和联系方式，作为她的亲人。然后在梅林熄灯前来检查他们的袋子时抬起下巴，发出无声的挑战。

    梅林的唇角微微扬出一个赞许的弧度，一言不发地向下一个训练生走去。

-

    然而现在只剩下艾格西能够在她尝试扭断卢夫斯的脖子时拦住她了。阿米莉娅死了，尸体装在袋子里被运走。洛克希不知道袋子上写着谁的联系方式，但不管是谁，是她的父母或是兄弟姐妹，都只能收到一个袋子，里头装着她冰冷的身体，连一句解释都欠奉。

    “你还好吗？”艾格西压低嗓音问道。这只是第一个早上，他们才叠好被子，而洛克希已经开始希望不要再出现下一具尸体了。

    “如果卢夫斯胆敢对阿米莉娅说一句刻薄话，他就别想全须全尾地站着了。”洛克希低喃。

    艾格西满怀理解地撞了撞她的肩，然后看向那张原属于阿米莉娅的空荡荡的床，眼里满是伤感。

    洛克希不知道艾格西的心里是否同她一样，被一连串挥之不去的“如果当初……又会怎样”充满。她有四座游泳锦标赛奖杯，堆在家里的不知哪个角落里积灰。而现在她愿意用它们全部换取再来一次的机会，让她能够回到昨晚，拉着阿米莉娅的手游向那排通气管。

-

    梅林让他们每人选一只小狗一同训练，洛克希几乎愣住了。她看着皮尔斯开心地抱起其中一只，而卢夫斯和迪格比开始因为一只精力十足地吠叫个不停的小狗拌嘴斗舌。直到艾格西轻轻推了推她，她才终于反应过来，迈步向笼子走去。

    最终她选择了一只贵宾犬，因为其他的小狗在她凑近时纷纷躲开了她。小贵宾犬对她漠不关心，但这很好，毕竟洛克希早已从她的家人身上习以为常。

    她给小狗起名叫梅蕾狄斯（Meredith），是她父母曾打算给她起的名字。

    当她向艾格西介绍她的新伙伴时，男孩已经从发现JB真实血统的沮丧打击中走了出来，他咧着嘴笑道，“这样你就可以管它叫梅丽（Merry）了，对吗？”

    洛克希给了他一记眼刀，“你可以试试。”

-

    几个星期过去了，洛克希发现了三个令她惊奇的事实：

    1，她从没想到雨果是个不错的同盟。那个男孩一直很安静，说话轻声细语。但在混球三人组又一次讽刺洛克希只不过是个女孩儿时，雨果狠狠地瞪了他们一眼，甩下一句“对于你们的母亲来说，你们就是个耻辱”，吓得混球三人组立刻闭上了嘴。后来艾格西和她才知道雨果有两个俏皮可爱的妹妹，这瞬间拉近了艾格西和他的距离。

    2，艾格西居然是她所见过的人中最具有母性、最充满保护欲的一个。虽然他看起来完全不是那样的人，但他溺爱JB到了要把自己的床分一小块给它的地步；此外他还经常柔声唤着梅蕾狄斯的名字给它些小零食——洛克希很不想承认，但只要艾格西说“过来，梅丽”，梅蕾狄斯就会摇晃着尾巴毫无志气地跑向他——此外艾格西还经常一有机会就抓着洛克希或雨果聊他的宝贝妹妹。这样的艾格西让洛克希起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但她又无法否认他的确挺可爱的。

    （不过洛克希从未想过，如果艾格西是她的哥哥，她的生活会是怎样。）

    3，虽说艾格西浑身上下散发着犬系生物般的护短与忠诚，但洛克希从没给过他机会让他为自己出头。艾格西是个可靠的伙伴，每次训练课后他都会等她一起走。有时那三个混蛋挑衅她，洛克希不用回头就能知道艾格西一定在她身后露出他小混混般的威吓表情，即使艾格西清楚地知道她有足够的反击能力。

    如果洛克希决心要给三人组以迎头痛击，那其实并不是什么难事。那三个烦人的家伙充其量只会些并无实际杀伤力的小打小闹——用粗鄙下流的言语就她的性别大做文章，或是暗示她和艾格西之间有什么不可告人的秘密——除此之外再无其他。所以当她学会面无表情地过滤掉那些问题学生哗众取宠的小把戏后，她所关心的就只剩下眼前的每日训练。还好，没人蠢到想在梅林鼻子底下故意捣乱，特别是在这个严厉的苏格兰人让训练生们随时做好准备打包行李滚蛋时。

    而目前看来，洛克希不论在哪项训练中都是一流好手。

    “你是从哪儿学来这些技巧的？”艾格西从垫子上爬起，摇摇晃晃地站直身子。他刚被洛克希狠狠地甩在地上。梅林说过会在明天的近身搏击课上让他们尝到鼻青脸肿浑身疼痛的滋味，他们自然不敢掉以轻心。洛克希拖着艾格西为明日做准备，顺便向他展示如何才能背摔一个比自己强壮很多的对手。

    艾格西在海军陆战队里学过格斗，但他几乎从未把这些技巧用到实战中，这让洛克希无比好奇他曾经到底过着怎样的生活。刚来时艾格西身上还带着交错的青紫伤痕，他明明有能力反击，但他从来避开那些过往不提。洛克希唯一能够知道的只有一些关于穷困的公屋生活的小故事。艾格西能随时随地不带停歇地拿他妹妹的事跟人聊上半小时，对他的父母却始终避而不谈，这一定是有原因的。

    “是我叔叔教我的。”洛克希说。她不知该怎么解释阿拉斯蒂尔与她的真实关系，也许“叔叔”二字已经足够了。

    “那是你的主意吗？还是他的？”艾格西边拉伸背部边问道。

    “我的。”洛克希答道，随后陷入了沉默。

    洛克希在每项训练中都称得上出类拔萃。她在近身搏击和密码破译课上都拿了第一，她的枪法仅次于艾格西，而且她至今还没有在任何任务中失败过。这些大部分应该归功于她强烈的好胜心，但不可否认的，她过往的经验对此也很有帮助，比如那些早就刻印在脑海中的破译方式，和嵌进肌肉记忆里的格斗步法。

    她这才后知后觉，原来自己一直在为进入Kingsman做好准备。

-

    “所以是从什么时候起，你开始打算推荐我进Kingsman的？”

    阿拉斯蒂尔没有说话。他弹上保险放下枪，转头看向洛克希。靶场空荡荡的，足够安全。但随之而来的沉默却如此刺耳。

    “你一直暗示我应该在上大学前学会如何保护自己，又不经意间透露自己会柔道，直到那天我终于求你教我一招二式。”洛克希说，“你还让我父亲带我去打飞靶，阿拉斯蒂尔，你应该知道那年我才刚上初中。”

    “所以你觉得我一直在为了这份工作训练你，是吗？”阿拉斯蒂尔问道，他脸上的笑意暗示着洛克希猜得一字不差。

    “我生日那天你给了我一本《密码学》，之后的六个月里你全在用密码跟我联系。”洛克希直截了当地说道，“那时候我才十四岁。所以你到底是从什么时候起有这个打算的？”

    “差不多就是那时候，”阿拉斯蒂尔微笑，“花了一点儿时间，毕竟我们在过去的十七年里都不需要为推荐新人这种事操心。”

    那……好吧。“所以那时候的我就已经能让你联想到前任兰斯洛特了吗？”

    “如果说是因为你们都有着不被你们家人所重视并认可的巨大潜力，那么是的，非常正确。”阿拉斯蒂尔叹了口气，似乎洛克希的那位前辈依旧是他不能被触及的伤疤，“你们都值得更好的人生。”

    至少有八年了。八年里，洛克希信任他甚至胜过她自己。她没法不感到震惊，又有一点难过。

    “我会尽力不让你失望的。”洛克希低喃。

    阿拉斯蒂尔转头再次拉开保险，“关于这点，我从不怀疑。”

-

    那天是他们在总部训练刚满一个月的日子，这本是稀松平常的一天，直到洛克希发现艾格西在强作微笑。

    “出了什么事吗？”她趁记忆任务的间歇问道。很明显，艾格西正心烦意乱，他的回答结结巴巴思绪混乱，分数一轮不如一轮。更让人无法忽视的是梅林的沉默。查理在一旁恼人的幸灾乐祸只不过为他讨来一句训斥，而对于艾格西的明显不在状态，梅林甚至没有开口提醒年轻人集中注意力。

    “别担心，没什么。”艾格西说。他嘴角上扬的弧度太过僵硬，洛克希简直不忍心再去看他的表情。

    训练结束后，洛克希正要跟随艾格西离开，梅林轻声唤了她的名字，把她叫到一旁。“推荐艾格西的那位特工现在正处于昏迷状态，而我们不能确定他是否最终能够醒来。”梅林用完全出乎她意料的温和语气解释道，声音温柔到像是在害怕不远处那个男孩会就此碎裂开来，“你会好好照顾那个小伙子的对吗？”

    “当然，先生。”洛克希应道。尽管他们都清楚，就算梅林不提，她也不会丢下自己的朋友。

-

    “我的继父老是揍我。”艾格西在长达几个世纪的沉默之后终于叹了一口气。他们正肩并肩躺在草坪上，眼前是闪烁的星辰，洛克希能感觉到背后逐渐渗进布料的新鲜湿气。“现在还揍，揍我和我妈妈。我们根本不敢还手，怕他一怒之下伤到黛西，况且我们也没什么别的去处了。我知道我可以把他揍到流鼻血，可那之后呢？那后果我承担不起。”他的喉结滚动，像是要抑住一声呜咽。然后向洛克希挨得更紧了。“那段时间我真是太他妈生气了，气自己就是个废物。”

    这很奇怪，艾格西在向她倾诉他过去支离破碎的生活，而通常人们会选择将那些片段深埋在心底，假作不在意。尽管男孩甚至还不知道洛克希有个哥哥，但他却愿意把自己的信任全盘交托到她手上。洛克希简直要受宠若惊了。

    “但现在我出现在这儿……那个男人，他答应我会在我离开的这段时间里照看我的妈妈和妹妹，如果不是因为他的帮助，我根本来不了这儿。但现在谁都不知道他什么时候能醒过来。要是，要是他就这样死了，我永远都没机会对他说——操，”艾格西用手抹了一把脸，“我就是个废物。我从没这么害怕过。”

    洛克希想过，如果换作阿拉斯蒂尔喉咙里插着呼吸管躺在病床上，她也会一样地惊慌害怕、心神不安。她不知道艾格西和他的推荐人之间的关系是否与她和阿拉斯蒂尔的一样，但现在艾格西绝望地抓着她的手，话音里带着从未有过的颤抖，如同他的世界即将分崩离析——

    于是她紧紧地回握了他的手。

-

    他们并没有被禁止与家人联络。训练期间每个人都拿到了一部Kingsman专用手机，而他们自己的手机则都上交了。很显然，他们所有的通话都会受到监听。

    艾格西每周给他妈妈打两次电话，在她面前扯谎扯得天花乱坠。他说自己在城外找到一份好工作的实习，甚至把洛克希当做实习组内的同期生介绍给他妈妈，好让洛克希安慰那个可怜的女人不必担心，并向她保证艾格西没惹上什么麻烦。

    “如果你在训练中一个不小心死掉了而你妈妈为此追杀我，我一定会把你从地狱里扯出来再狠狠凌迟你一次。”洛克希保证。

    “从地狱？洛克希，你什么时候变得这么神通广大了呀？”艾格西咧着嘴笑起来。他的笑容不再那么僵硬，但洛克希知道他依旧在担忧着什么。他会时不时地消失那么一两个小时，又带着一股医院的消毒水味出现。

    “我赌梅林可以。”洛克希说。艾格西打了个颤，忙不迭地点头表示赞同。

    洛克希极少给家里打电话，就算有也是每月一次潦草敷衍的例行公事（“嗨，我很好，你们怎么样？好，过段日子我会再给你们打电话的。”），很少能与她父母讲上十分钟。她总是趁自己一个人时才打电话回家，只有梅蕾狄斯蜷在她的脚边陪着她。

    然后母亲的话让她一瞬间措手不及：“埃德蒙的婚礼会在三周后举行。”

-

    “梅林不会介意重新安排你的考试时间的。”阿拉斯蒂尔说道。他刚刚完成某个任务回到总部，任务内容保密所以洛克希不知道发生了什么，但阿拉斯蒂尔受了伤。他走路有点跛，从他捂着自己身侧的动作来看，还可能有些轻微的肋骨骨裂。“他比你以为的要体贴很多。”

    “但这也是工作的一部分，不是吗？”洛克希扭过头重新盯着眼前的地面，尽管已经开始发抖，她又咬牙多做了一个俯卧撑。“总有些东西需要被放弃。”

    阿拉斯蒂尔叹了口气，但他没有反驳。“我会代为向你的家人传达你的问候的。”他终于说。

-

    婚礼那天，洛克希接到她哥哥的一条短信，只有短短一行，希望你在这里。

    她回道，我很抱歉，恭喜你，埃德蒙。洛克希没有说我也希望我能去，她已经对他们说了足够多的谎言，再多一句都难以承受。

-

    他们的训练越来越难，洛克希过往的经验已经不足以让她轻松领先其他训练生。她艰难地通过了高级障碍训练（艾格西和查理在争夺这门课的第一名），至于高级近身搏击，她一直是前三。每个早上醒来时，洛克希都觉得浑身酸痛，瘀伤青肿。这似乎已经成了家常便饭。

    有一回，他们花了整整三天时间学习各种抵抗严刑拷问并转移话题的技巧方法。

    从第四天起，所有人被各自分开关进了审讯室里，一关就是三天，每一天的审问都比之前更步步紧逼。这并不算是真正的严刑折磨——那可比这吓人多了——但缺乏睡眠、忍饥挨饿，还要被从没见过的人一会儿下重手扇耳光一会儿甜言蜜语好言相劝，这让洛克希的神经濒临崩溃。

    “接下来我要掰断你的一根手指。”那个已经连续折磨了洛克希整整三天的年轻男人面无表情地说。“不管怎么说，你得习惯这个。不过别担心，你很快就能恢复如初的。”

    洛克希知道自己不会死，毕竟这只是一次训练，但她不知道Kingsman对于这样较轻微的损伤是怎么规定的，比如是否可以实施关节脱位、骨折骨裂这些最终可以痊愈的伤害。可能那个男人完全可以折断她的十根手指，而他所做的不过是依照标准程序，完成一个微不足道的小任务。这当然是非法的不道德的聘用流程——但是，该死的，阿米莉娅甚至因此失去了生命，而Kingsman是个高度独立的机构，并不受法律或者更高权威机关的制约。

    他们甚至可以现在就杀了洛克希，而她的父母将对此一无所知。

    那个男人抓着她左手的中指向后折去。洛克希被绑在椅子上，她没有挣扎，一动不动地强压下内心的恐惧，默默在心里开始用德语记数。

    在她数到八时，她的手指被放开了，男人给她的双手松了绑。“你做得很好，恭喜你顺利通过了反审讯技巧考试。梅林会在医务室给你做个健康检查，确保你没有受伤。”

    洛克希摩擦着皮肤上留下的红痕，颤抖着呼出了一口气。

    “我很抱歉。”男人一边说着，一边解开了她脚踝上的绳扣。

    她对他竖了竖那根饱受折磨现在还酸软着的中指，男人大笑起来，扶着她走出房间。

-

    “如果Kingsman是一个高度独立的机构，这是否意味着没人需要为他们的决定负责？”洛克希问道。她掀起衬衣，好让梅林检查那些瘀伤是否仅是皮肉伤害而不至于伤及内里。“如果不需被问责，那么它就极有可能被腐败侵蚀变质，不是吗？”

    梅林低笑了一声，示意她可以放下衬衣了。“可以这么说，尽管对于几乎每一个不向大众公开内部运作情况的组织来说都是这样，但至少我们不需要应付那些繁杂冗余的官僚机构。”他看着洛克希手腕上的红痕皱了皱眉，转身打开了小药柜。“有时候，官僚机构恰恰会成为腐败的主要因素。”

    “但是，”洛克希接过梅林递来的药膏涂抹在红肿的皮肤上，“如果你不需要对任何人负责，那你怎么会知道自己的决策是否正确？”

    “如果你想质疑的是我们组织的正义性，那我给不了你什么更好的回答。我可以给你看我们的历史记录，但这并不能排除未来出现腐败的可能性。”梅林示意她卷起袖子，拿出一支空注射器，“你可以选择相信Kingsman，也可以不这么做。这就是为什么你们的训练期都长得要命。”

    “难道不是因为你想更仔细地评估每一个人？”洛克希看着梅林抽了一管血。

    “也是为了给你们一个机会，让你们把接下来的人生交托给这个组织之前也能仔细评估它。”梅林语气轻巧地说道，仿佛这是理所当然。“你总要学会信任我们，否则你根本无法成为一名合格的特工。”

    洛克希低头琢磨了一下他的话，然后从床边站起来：“可是这多么可笑，你怎么会期待我能够在不被允许接触其中一半员工的情况下，对一个组织作出评估呢？”

    梅林勾了勾嘴角。“这也许说明你应该从信任你身边的人做起。”

-

    显然，纳撒尼尔没能通过反审讯测试，已经收拾东西离开了。这显然让洛克希松了口气：至少，不是每个人都会落得阿米丽娅那般结局。如今他们房间里又多了一张空床铺。

    “你看起来糟透了。”艾格西看向她，JB惬意地窝在他胸口。对于一个和洛克希一样受了三天严刑折磨的人来说，他有点过于轻松快活了——事实上，艾格西是房间里唯一一个还能直起身坐着的人，雨果正裹着被子蜷在床上，连查理也在小声呻吟，一边抱怨一边把自己摊成一个“大”字。

    “闭上你的嘴，”洛克希说，“混蛋，你怎么这时候还能笑得出来？”

    “我有过更糟糕的经历。”艾格西耸了耸肩。洛克希想到他曾经的家庭生活，也许她应该给他一个拥抱——但她决定再等一会儿，待她不再每时每刻都感到自己马上要昏倒在地一命呜呼后再说。

    她和梅蕾狄斯在过去的三个月里一直形影不离，从未离开彼此超过半小时，更别提像这次这么久了。梅蕾狄斯摇晃着它的尾巴，绕着洛克希打转。洛克希开心地弯腰抱起它——她的背在死命地尖叫抗议——然后瘫倒在自己的床上，将小狗搂在胸前。她终于可以放松下来，不用担心被冷水泼醒。极度的疲惫渗透在她浑身上下的每一个毛孔里，拉拽着她的意识不断下沉。她对着艾格西喃喃，“要是我死了，梅蕾狄斯就归你了。你最好祈祷自己顺利成为兰斯洛特，否则我做鬼也不会放过你的。”

    “但我觉得梅丽是不会喜欢被除你之外的任何人照顾的。”艾格西答道。梅蕾狄斯恰恰选在这时舔了舔她的下巴。洛克希的心瞬间融化了，虽然她坚持告诉自己从生物学的角度来说这是不可能的。

-

    没有什么比语言神经学训练更可怕了。他们学完了理论、场景和一些技巧，互相间短暂地一对一练习了一下（雨果、艾格西和她一组，因为他们总共有奇数个人），然后学了该怎么根据目标作出调整、即兴发挥。

    现在，他们需要把学习成果用在梅林身上。

    “他都跟我爸一个年纪了！”皮尔斯焦虑得像是想在地上开个口子钻进去。

    迪格比一直是个恐同的混蛋，他现在正在一旁怒不可遏地骂骂咧咧，但这次卢夫斯和查理没有理他。雨果是个无性恋，这下他看上去胸有成竹。不过艾格西看上去也有些过于跃跃欲试。

    “这一定很有趣！”他甚至期待地踮着脚蹦跳了几下。 

    “这一定会是场灾难。”洛克希有气无力地说。

-

    最终他们都华丽丽地失败了。

    洛克希简直想要将这一整天的记忆通通抹去，除了关于梅林的那部分——梅林竟然笑了，他的笑容温暖，满是愉悦。接着他对洛克希说，我觉得你还可以做得更好。

    谁知道呢？梅林笑起来的时候竟格外迷人。

-

    洛克希很生气。她最近两次的语言神经学测试得分特别低，而下周还有一个更大规模的色诱任务在等着她。那天她正在休息室里学习，艾格西突然闯了进来，身后JB使劲迈开小短腿紧跟着他。

    “怎么……”洛克希一句话没说完，就被艾格西紧紧抱住了。

    “他醒了！”艾格西说，他浑身都在激动地颤抖。

    “哦……”一秒之后她才反应过来，深吸了一口气：“噢！你已经见到他了吗？他还好吗？”

    艾格西大笑着将她抱得更紧了。“他很好，只是现在我还不能去看他。他得先做个检查，到时候梅林会叫我的。”他颤抖着呼出一口气，眼角泪光闪烁，“感谢该死的上帝，他很好。”

    两人在休息室待着，洛克希看书的时候艾格西就凑过头来插科打诨，仿佛经验丰富地指导她该怎么搭讪陌生人。片刻后艾格西的手机响了，他的嘴越咧越开，笑容灿烂得如同漫长雨季后第一次冒出头来的小太阳。紧接着艾格西就蹿出门去，只来得及给洛克希丢下一句短短的抱歉。

    她这才发觉，艾格西和他的推荐人的关系也许与她和阿拉斯蒂尔的并不那么相似。

-

    艾格西的好心情相当具有感染力。洛克希不知道他去看望他的推荐人时到底发生了什么好事，但那足以让艾格西一整个星期都斗志昂扬。卢夫斯的嬉笑怒骂没能激起艾格西一丁点儿反应就被轻轻抖落，就连查理的冷嘲热讽也没能破坏他的好心情。三人组的失利奇迹般地令洛克希心情大好。她在这次色诱任务中挤入前三，艾格西凭着一股冲劲拿了第二，雨果排在第一。

    就连梅林脸上的冷毅线条也柔和了很多。也许是因为艾格西，或是因为那名特工迟来的苏醒，又或者他与梅林是交心的好友——总之，军需官的眉头终于舒展了开来。

-

    洛克希的母亲告诉她埃德蒙的妻子已经怀孕一月有余，问她什么时候能回家。

    而洛克希只是一如既往地敷衍着：很快，也许下个月，还需要一点时间。

-

    梅林给了训练生们一份惊喜的大礼：他出其不意地把他们分别丢去了不知哪个国家的不知哪处荒郊野外，告诉他们必须在二十四小时内返回总部，没能在时限内完成任务就直接回家。

    至于洛克希，她只穿了件底裤，手边只有一部Kingsman给的手机。呵，真是锦上添花。

    她马上给艾格西打了个电话——鉴于她正处于眼下这种操蛋的处境，所以，为什么不呢？电话好一会儿才被手忙脚乱地接通，洛克希说：“嘿，我猜我可能在德国。”

    “操他的，我快冻死了！我想我可能在——这他妈是丹麦吧！”

    “祝你好运。”洛克希深表同情。她正在脑中罗列在没有护照的情况下长途跋涉回英格兰所需的物品清单，显然衣物是首要的。

    “你也是。”艾格西叹了口气，挂了电话。

    头顶星辰闪烁，天气有点凉但不算寒冷，而且她还看得懂路标。阿拉斯蒂尔并没有训练她做一个环游世界的背包客，但她已为此做足准备，一如往常。

-

    洛克希是最早回到总部的，艾格西是第三个，只比查理慢一刻钟。他浑身脏兮兮的，只想好好洗个澡。

    “你看起来糟透了。”洛克希一边挠着梅蕾狄斯耳后，一边欢快地向他打招呼。

    “闭嘴。我差点就被抓进局子了。两次。”艾格西低头闻了闻自己身上的味道，漂亮的脸蛋皱成了JB似的一团。“操，你是怎么做到的？两小时前你就发消息说自己到了。”

    这次终于轮到洛克希一脸得意地笑道：“我也有过更糟糕的经历。”

    艾格西洗完澡不久后迪格比回来了，雨果紧随其后，受了点伤不过一切还好。卢夫斯在倒数第四分钟时带着只乌青的眼圈狼狈地进了门，混蛋三人组居然都成功归来了，不得不说这挺让人扫兴的。

    皮尔斯被淘汰了，他没能成功走出西班牙。现在只剩下六个人竞争兰斯洛特之位了。

-

    尽管艾格西才是那个从斯堪的纳维亚半岛一路偷偷摸摸潜回英格兰的人，但最终得了流感的却是洛克希。

    她本该对此有许多抱怨，但她正忙着咳得上气不接下气，极力克制自己不要一开口就吐得一塌糊涂。所以现在，她只能一言不发地瞪着艾格西，一杯接一杯地往嘴里灌水好让肿胀的喉咙不那么疼得像吞了玻璃渣。

    “你需要躺下好好休息，”艾格西的与生俱来的母性光辉似乎被点亮了，“什么都别操心，就给我乖乖在床上躺着就行。”

    “我不想回家。”洛克希觉得自己一定是烧糊涂了，否则怎么会不由自主就把那些藏得最深的想法在艾格西面前吐得一干二净？“我讨厌那个家，那里没人真心喜欢我……我就不应该出现在那儿。”艾格西将手指放在嘴唇上，诱哄她安静下来，然后将一只微凉的手掌贴上她的前额。洛克希还在小声呢喃：“我不要回家，我不要再成为那个多余的人……”

    “梅林不会只因为你生了个病就让你回家的，”艾格西安慰道，“如果他真这么做了，我一定会帮你吵赢他的，你不用担心，知道了吗？你浑身烧得厉害。现在可以站得起来跟我去——”

-

    洛克希醒来时发现自己躺在医务室的病床上，梅蕾狄斯趴在一旁的椅子上睡得正香。她的思绪模糊不清，像是有人往她脑子里塞了一大团棉絮。于是她只是静静地蜷在毯子下，眼睛一眨不眨地看着她的狗。

    “你刚刚昏过去了，”她听见一个熟悉的声音，裹着抑扬顿挫的苏格兰腔调，“艾格西本想留下，但他还有训练要完成。他很快就会回来。”声音停顿了一下，“他还拜托我一定要告诉你，我不会因为这事而淘汰你。”

    梅林出现在了她的视野里，他眉头紧皱，脸上的表情像是在担忧。

    “你刚刚烧到了39.4度。相信我，如果你是我们的特工我一定会命令你好好躺在床上休息，而不是任由你拖着这样虚弱的身体冲进枪林弹雨。上个月查理犯了胃病我也没把他淘汰出去；所以是什么让你觉得，我会因为区区一个肺炎就把你送回家呢？”梅林帮她掖了掖毯子，“等康复之后，我会给你安排补上之前落下的全部课程。在此之前，你只需安心养病，不用考虑其他。”

    洛克希突然放下心来，像是在她胸腔上缠绕收紧的铁箍突然崩裂断开，新鲜空气重新灌满她的肺叶。她带着宽慰沉入深眠，感觉着修长的手指带着暖意覆在她的额上，轻轻梳过她的头发，安枕无梦。

-

    洛克希在床上躺了整整两天，终于觉得自己的胃口回来了，而直到第三天她才被允许离开病房。这段时间里梅林时常来探望她，艾格西则挤出每一分空闲时间陪伴在她身边。有时洛克希甚至怀疑自己何德何能，才值得挚友这样诚挚的付出。

    回到熟悉的宿舍，洛克西一如既往地忽略了迪格比含沙射影的暗示，鄙夷女性生来脆弱不堪。艾格西给她的生命带来了几乎从未有过的美好。不管结局如何，不论谁最后当上兰斯洛特，她只希望那时候的艾格西与她友情依旧。

-

    现在看来，恐怕艾格西可以称得上是她一辈子的至交好友了，因为他俩的友情眼看就要维持到两人生命的最后一刻——他们从万尺高空坠下，在紧拥彼此栽向地面的同时绝望地祈祷着唯一的降落伞还能奏效。赞美同生共死，如今他们之间可不是一般的情份。

    现在洛克西正待在宿舍里，在无数次失败后终于成功将堵在喉间的颤抖的惊声尖叫吞咽回去。然后艾格西回来了。对于一个十分钟前正处于爆发边缘的行走炸药来说，他看上去有些过于欢欣愉悦。

    “梅林也不是那么混蛋嘛。”艾格西想起什么，扯了扯嘴角露出一脸坏笑，“不过看上去我们的查理刚刚失去了两个朋友呢。”

    洛克希陷入深思。眼下只剩下三名训练生，洛克希十分确信查理将会是下一个离开的人——或者至少，这是她所期望的。

    然后她将会和她最好的朋友争夺兰斯洛特之位。

    并不是她会对此有所保留。艾格西的确很有保护欲，但他的好胜心更胜一筹。洛克希从未有过如此乐趣与人抢占上风，不得不说，艾格西是一个难得的对手。如果最终艾格西胜过了她，他会成为一个名副其实的兰斯洛特。但好胜如洛克希并不打算将这个代号拱手让人，她有必胜的决心，不管接下来要面对什么。

    不过，能有选择的余地总是好的。那天洛克希终于敲开梅林办公室的门，带着一肚子疑问走了进去。

    “先生，我想知道万一最终被淘汰没成为骑士，Kingsman会给训练生安排其他的职位吗？”她仔细一看，才发现梅林正跪在地上擦拭地板。“出了什么事吗先生？”

    梅林抱怨道：“这得怪那该死的跳伞训练……我不小心把咖啡洒了。”

    “原来您也在替我们担心？”洛克希指指深色液体中格外醒目的白色马克杯碎片笑道，“但您也说了，我们创造了新纪录。”

    “我本以为为了这个记录我可能得把你们俩从草坪上铲出来……”梅林擦净最后一点咖啡的污迹，回身注视着她，“所以为什么突然问起了别的职位？你害怕了，想找条退路？”

    “只是想知道，我是否有机会……在未来的某一天和艾格西成为同事。”洛克希的思绪依旧缠绕在马克杯参差的缺口上，想着他们经验丰富而向来镇定自若的大魔法师梅林失手摔了最爱的杯子，仅仅因为他在担忧艾格西和她正失控冲向迫近的死亡。

    正如艾格西浑身充满着母性的保护欲，梅林内心的关切爱护并不少于他，只是他父亲式的本性将之藏得更深，一如沉静的暗流。

    梅林的确关心他们。艾格西说得对，梅林才没有那么混蛋呢。

-

    当洛克希醒来发现自己被绑在铁轨上时，脑中第一个念头就是，如此愚蠢的陷阱，梅林一定会对我失望的。

    第二个念头是，艾格西。

    第三个念头——随着火车呼啸着逼近，愤怒伴着脉搏吞噬她的四肢百骸；她绝望地挣扎着想要摆脱紧紧绑缚的绳索，尖叫着将怒火掷向那个一刻不停地逼问着阿拉斯蒂尔真实身份的男人——她想，但愿阿拉斯蒂尔不会为我的死而饱受内心的折磨。

-

    然后她看见阿拉斯蒂尔好端端地出现在她眼前，向她微笑，就好像他早已预料到她会表现出色。她想，操他的混蛋。

-

    在阿拉斯蒂尔家的二十四小时里，洛克希几乎问遍了除了最后测验的内容之外的所有关于Kingsman的细枝末节，而阿拉斯蒂尔尽己所能地给了她回答。

    阿拉斯蒂尔的祖父是Kingsman的创始人之一，在一战结束后创立了这个机构。而阿拉斯蒂尔的父亲是前任帕西瓦尔，在察觉到帕金森病魔从他体内悄悄抬头的那刻起就决心推举他当时十八岁的儿子为下任帕西瓦尔的候选人。阿拉斯蒂尔最终成功继承了父亲的衣钵，成为组织里最年轻的骑士。而不久之后，他又迎来了新任兰斯洛特的选拔。

    艾格西的父亲去世后——尽管艾格西曾有那么两三次对她提及过他父亲的死，但这个话题依旧让洛克希揪心——詹姆斯·斯宾塞继承了兰斯洛特的称号。他比帕西瓦尔年长几岁，但却是唯一一个和阿拉斯蒂尔年纪相仿的特工，不得不承认，他们关系相当亲密。

    “所以你们是好朋友。”洛克希揣摩着问道。她不知道他们的关系是否不仅止于朋友，但即便是此时此刻，在前任兰斯洛特死后的第六个月，向阿拉斯蒂尔寻求这个答案看上去依旧为时过早。她甚至不能确定自己是否真的忍心去问他。

    “他是挺烦人的，”阿拉斯蒂尔的回应模棱两可，“不过他是位优秀的特工，也算是个不错的酒友。”

    前任兰斯洛特看上去是个全然的乐天派。他擅长近身搏击，对于追踪罪犯也很有一手。“但他的卧底技术糟糕透了，”阿拉斯蒂尔低喃着抱怨，卧底是他的强项，“简直和加拉哈德如出一辙，总是很快就耐心尽失，然后暴露身份任意妄为。”

    加拉哈德，艾格西的推荐人，艾格西为他神魂颠倒，而那个男人看向艾格西的眼神就如看着一生挚爱。洛克希忍不住问道：“加拉哈德到底是个怎样的人？”

    感谢语言神经学，她把话题引向了加拉哈德，然后是亚瑟，还有其他现任骑士。阿拉斯蒂尔告诉她加拉哈德是Kingsman依旧活跃的外勤中最年长的一位，也最精于枪法，温和外表下藏着狼性的狠厉；凯和贝德维尔可能不会太欢迎一位女骑士（Kingsman的上一位女骑士是前任崔斯坦），而亚瑟绝对是个厌恶女性的混蛋，不过他所谓的“教养”让他至少不会在洛克希面前表现出来。

    （说到亚瑟时阿拉斯蒂尔有一丝咬牙切齿。看来他并不怎么欣赏他的上司。）

    她还得知前任兰斯洛特的通讯官会继续负责新任兰斯洛特。看上去，Kingsman的确很重视那些所谓的“一脉相承”。

    “你们会相处愉快的，”阿拉斯蒂尔十分肯定，“否则你绝对会死在任务里。”

    原来阿拉斯蒂尔的母亲是他父亲的通讯官，后来与得了帕金森病的丈夫一同退休，照顾他直到十年前他离开人世。“于你而言这完全称得上是一份家族事业，不是吗？”洛克希惊叹，“要是你有孩子，你就可以延续这份传统了。”

    “我的确已经继承了这份传统。”阿拉斯蒂尔语气柔和平静，嘴角微微翘起，“你要知道，洛克希，你是我从未有幸有过的侄女啊。”

-

    二十四小时的共处将近尾声，她与阿拉斯蒂尔在萨维尔街的裁缝店前再次告别。洛克希回了总部，阿拉斯蒂尔则去了比利时的某个偏僻小镇，继续他作为帕西瓦尔的使命。

    “这是你离开这儿的最后机会了，”阿拉斯蒂尔说，“仔细决定。”

    洛克希微笑着祝他旅途顺利，深吸了一口气，然后走进店里。

-

    梅林递给她一把枪，命令道：“开枪把狗打死。”

    梅蕾狄斯垂着舌头抬头看着她，顺从地蹲坐在地面的塑料布上。这样易于清理，洛克希突然想到，然后她不忍心再想下去。

-

    事实是，就算她已经尽己所能地从阿拉斯蒂尔口中撬出了好些关于Kingsman和它的员工的事，她依旧不能确定自己是否应该信任这个机构，相信他们能够在她被蒙住双眼无法视物时，给她恰当的指令，引领她完成任务。阿拉斯蒂尔安慰她这样的信任需要时间，需要在一次次任务中不断再评估，直到最后将自己的信任完全交托。但洛克希不知道自己能否做得到这一点。

    但是梅林，阿拉斯蒂尔强调过，不论发生了什么，他都会义无反顾地信任他们的军需官。

    对于洛克希而言，她对于Kingsman的了解还远远不够，远远不足以将自己的性命和信任交付到那些人的手中。但她了解梅林。她知道他从不容忍偏见盲从和胡扯胡闹，也不会轻易粉饰太平；但同时他也不吝惜恰到好处的赞许，会趁无人注意时露出那种温暖迷人的笑容。她知道梅林也会纵声大笑，知道他探试她的体温时手掌轻柔温暖，知道冷静自持的他会为训练生迫在眉睫的危机而惊慌到打翻马克杯。

    洛克希对Kingsman并没有多少信心，但她知道梅林在绝大多数方面牢牢掌控着这个组织的运作。而且她完全赞同阿拉斯蒂尔的看法：如果是梅林在她耳边，告诉她将枪口指向哪儿、何时扣动扳机，她不会对他的命令有丝毫质疑。她知道梅林不会让她后悔失望。

    这是她的决定。她可以选择相信梅林，将自己的余生交付给Kingsman，或是干脆地转身离开。

-

    下定决心，然后扣下扳机。

-

    如果在未来的某一刻，洛克希回忆起那天阿拉斯蒂尔穿着Kingsman标准防弹西装让她朝他开枪。她会后知后觉自己本该有所预料。

    而眼前，她只能颤抖着呼出一口气，任凭枪声在耳廓轰鸣回荡，扣在扳机上的指尖微微发抖，然后双膝一沉扑倒在地上。她张开双臂，把脸埋进眼前温暖柔软的毛发中，声音不稳到近乎破碎：“乖孩子，梅丽……乖孩子。”

    谢天谢地艾格西错过了这一幕，否则他一定会嘲笑洛克希最终还是没忍住，也同和他一样把梅蕾狄斯唤作梅丽——

    “艾格西，”洛克希倒吸了一口气，抬头盯着梅林，“他怎么样了？”

-

    艾格西走了，他抱走了JB，却没留下一声再见。这不该像是一记耳光，但它确实是的。因为这表明艾格西也做出了他的选择：他拒绝开枪，而洛克希冷血地打死了自己的狗。至少在他看来是这样的。

    但艾格西不会是那样的人，洛克西一边翻来覆去地安慰自己，一边打包私人物品搬往属于骑士的办公间。艾格西他忠诚，宽容，就算他有时候会犯蠢，但这就是艾格西——洛克希有生以来的最好的朋友。她得相信，这六个月的深厚友谊，不会因为这一枪就毁于一旦。

    她拨了艾格西的号码，直勾勾地盯着屏幕，满怀期待。艾格西离开的时候带走了他的Kingsman手机——和一辆Kingsman出租车，看在上帝的份上。洛克希以为只要她拨出那个号码，他一定会在第一时间接起电话，甚至毫不犹豫地答应与她见面。但她从未想过艾格西会拒绝她，甚至没给她一个接通电话的机会，只是任凭她沉入绝望的深海。

    这一定是有原因的，洛克希只能一遍又一遍地对自己说，艾格西不是这样的人。但这阻止不了冰凉的恐慌开始啃噬她的双脚，她害怕被抛弃被拒绝，更害怕不再有艾格西的陪伴。

-

    再次与艾格西相见时洛克希的不安都快溢出来了，她并不那么脆弱的神经依旧在为梅林带来的消息感到深深震撼：一，加拉哈德死了；二，亚瑟也死了。女孩稳稳地举枪瞄准昔日好友，带着专业的冷静，内心却在祈求艾格西不要误会，她没有因为他的不辞而别而生气。

    “难道我们不该先向其他骑士发送求助信号吗？”洛克希喊道。他们正带着梅林从实验室拖出来的一大袋奇妙的装备冲向飞机。今天的总部比平日空了些许，所以他们没遇上什么人，除了两三个惊讶地瞪着他们匆匆跑过的技术人员。

    “要是亚瑟还策反了其他人，这必定会打草惊蛇，让瓦伦丁有所准备。而现在，任何可能加速倒计时的举动我们都承担不起。”他们只剩下五个半小时的时间，一切争分夺秒，“就算我们搞清楚了谁没被策反，也没有任何一名骑士能在时限前赶到西伯利亚——况且只有我们拿到了瓦伦丁的邀请。”梅林指尖轻叩着死去的亚瑟的手机屏幕，补充道。

    “要是我们失败了……”洛克希想到阿拉斯蒂尔还留在比利时，对即将发生的一切无知无觉。艾格西牙关紧咬，双颊燃烧着愤怒的薄红。他们已经付出了太高的代价，枪口溅血，骑士陨落。“他们会死于瓦伦丁的伏击的。”

    “而我们的任务就是全力避免这一情况的发生。”梅林已经做好起飞升空的准备，“我有个计划，仔细听好了……”

-

    洛克希成功把自己绑上了气球，正准备硬着头皮去把那颗该死的卫星打下来。这时艾格西走过来，握住了她的手说道：“我很抱歉……”

    “别道歉，”洛克希低声说道，“我才是那个对自己的狗开枪的混蛋。”

    “我从没因为这事责怪过你，真的。”艾格西紧紧抱住了她，“我真是蠢透了，根本没考虑过你的感受，至少也该在走前给你道声恭喜……”

    “可是平心而论，当时如果是亚瑟让我朝狗开枪，我也不会为他扣下扳机。”洛克希真心地承认道。

    艾格西将她搂得更紧了，“这次回去后，我得请你一杯酒。”

    他们还是朋友。谢天谢地。

    “说话算话，我记着呢。”洛克希嘴上应着，又偷偷允许自己在挚友怀中多停留了一秒。

-

    等洛克西终于重新找回自己的呼吸，并能成功像个正常人一样坐起身之后，她一边注意着通讯器中艾格西一路向飞机拔足狂奔，一边开始拨通她父母的电话。她本想先打给阿拉斯蒂尔，但梅林已经派足够可靠的Kingsman员工来负责组织内部人员的身体健康状况，并将未被策反的骑士们带回安全地带——而与此同时大魔法师还要想尽办法阻止全球大危机的再次发生。

    电话响到第二声时被接通了，她母亲的声音从另一端传来：“洛克希？”

    瓦伦丁没有给她们留出寒暄客套的时间。“妈，接下来的事，我需要你完全照我说的来做。”

-

    尽管犹豫，她的父母依然愿意在接下来的几小时里给她一点纵容。她父母并不使用瓦伦丁的手机卡，所以洛克希让他们接下来保持开机，同时要求家里的雇工们关掉手机——这是重中之重，她几次三番地强调。此外她还让父母封锁整个屋子，一天都不要出门。

    “埃德蒙在哪儿？”洛克西问道。耳边梅林正告诉艾格西他还得回去一趟。

    “他和艾琳在外面，现在可能在Harrods百货那儿。”听到这，洛克希的心一沉。

    “给艾琳打电话，让他们现在就离开公共场所……”她的心提到了嗓子眼，艾格西已经又一次冲进了枪林弹雨，“我这就给埃德蒙打电话。”

    她拨通了埃德蒙的电话，在每一秒等待、每一声枪响中心急如焚。新卫星链接完成进度达到百分之二十时电话终于被接起了：“喂？洛克希？”

    “埃德蒙，我知道这对于你来说有点突然，但我需要你马上离开人群，找个没人的地方躲起来。现在，马上！”已经没有足够时间让他可以在链接完成之前回到家了，“去最近的洗手间！”

    “这他妈算什么！洛克希，这整整一年来你给我打的第一个电话，居然只是为了叫我去趟洗手间？”埃德蒙的语气从不可置信升级到出离愤怒：“而因为你的欧洲游，连我的婚礼都盼不来你大驾光临——”

    “我知道，我很抱歉……但是埃德蒙，这回你一定要听我说——”

    “——我知道你恨我，是我活该，但这几年来我们一直在尝试着补偿你——”

    “——你需要找个安全的地方，照我说的做好吗，求你了——”

    “——况且你根本不关心自己就要做姑姑了，我怎么会以为你会关心这个呢？听着，哪怕你能回次家，就一次，让我跟你好好谈谈，行吗？操，我等下再打给你。”

    埃德蒙挂断了电话。

    “等等！”洛克希嘶声制止但无济于事。她砸下重拨键，却被转到了语音邮箱。“不，不要！”她正打算再试一次，艾格西的声音出现在通讯器，气喘吁吁，急切又挫败。

    “洛克希，帮我一个忙。”

-

    她不知道艾格西的妈妈和妹妹是否安好，不知道埃德蒙和艾琳怎么样了，也不知道阿拉斯蒂尔的情况如何。

    她对一切一无所知，除了他们终于拯救了全世界，让好些重要人物的脑花炸溅一地。除了梅林很是为他们骄傲。还除了，他们的确拯救了全世界，但最终没能拯救这个世界中的每一条生命。

    艾格西糟透了，他浑身颤抖，站立不稳，淤伤青肿，西装被溅上斑点血迹，看上去简直是那个曾经坐上加拉哈德之位的男人的翻版。

    洛克希也没好到哪里去。

    他们在飞机座位上紧挨着缩成一团，洛克希几乎半窝在艾格西身上，两人推挤着相拥，在彼此的怀抱中假装忘记了外面的世界。

-

    阿拉斯蒂尔正在总部迎接他们。

    “谢天谢地，你没受伤，”洛克希扑上前抱住了他，“真是太好了。”

    “欢迎从你的头一个任务里顺利回来，”阿拉斯蒂尔伸手拥住她，“我很为你骄傲，洛克希。”

    梅林和艾格西出现在她身后，阿拉斯蒂尔向他俩问好致意，然后松开了环住洛克希的双手。洛克希后退了一步，发现一个纤瘦的短发亚洲女孩正站在一旁，手中拿着一块平板。

    “这位是鲜于珉恩，前任兰斯洛特的通讯官。”阿拉斯蒂尔介绍道，“从现在起她会负责你的所有任务——只要你还是兰斯洛特。”

    珉恩向洛克希微笑点头示意，又朝艾格西问好。她看上去就和洛克希一样疲累不堪。“有一份状况报告还需要你过目一下，”她转头看向梅林，“我已经在会议室给你准备好咖啡了。”

    “天呐，真是该死……”梅林无奈地叹了口气，他已经不知连轴转了多久了。艾格西和洛克希对视了一眼，在彼此的眼神中找到了满满的同情。

-

    Kingsman的人员损伤之少出人意料，这得多亏了总部里包括珉恩在内的一众通讯官。他们在接收到梅林的警告之后，及时探查了自瓦伦丁染足萨维尔街那刻起亚瑟与其他骑士的所有联络记录，并在排除所有国外分部的嫌疑之后及时向他们发出了警告。

    万幸的是，英国分部没有任何一位骑士遭到策反。埃克特正在世界上某个偏远的角落执行长期卧底任务，至今无法被联系上。但鉴于他所在的地区信号糟糕得惊人，珉恩推测他很有可能在不知不觉中躲过一劫，毫发无伤。

    Kingsman总部遭到了袭击，也许是死去的亚瑟精心策划的，以掩盖他变节的事实。十九位员工在袭击中受伤，其中三人伤情危重；他们还失去了四名同僚，其中一人是通讯官，剩下三人均为技术人员。那名死去的通讯官与鲍斯是搭档，他是总部里唯一被亚瑟策反的人，并且协助了这次袭击，直到他的脑袋在激烈交火中突然炸成了一片璀璨的烟花。

    “他和切斯特关系不错，”梅林一脸厌恶地回忆道，“鲍斯居然还能忍得了他，真是个圣人。”

    “我们尝试用信号干扰器来减少公共区域的损失，派遣Kingsman的所有直升飞机往人群里投放了尽可能多的催泪弹和麻醉弹，但人口密集的城区依旧损失严重。”珉恩说，“目前来看死亡人数并不算多，但我们预计其有上升风险：在接下来的几天内还会有被袭击者伤重不治，而且我们要为紧随的一波自杀潮做好准备。”

    “我们已经派出斯德哥尔摩分部的特工去营救瓦伦丁基地内部幸存的失踪人员，调查问询具体情况。”帕西瓦尔说，“美国分部还在评估损失，制定计划力图将破坏降至最低。他们的人员死亡率高居榜首，并在这次混乱中失去了几乎全部的政府核心成员。同时他们还向肯塔基派出了后援清理小组，处理教堂那边的混乱和伤亡。”

    艾格西咬紧牙关，下巴的线条变得僵硬。洛克希在桌下用脚尖轻轻推了推他，想尽己所能地给他一点安慰。

    “好消息是，我们认为犯罪集团有望在这次混乱中自我毁灭，”珉恩说，“分析人员正在深入研究这个问题。同时我们也在排查瓦伦丁是否还有其他同谋在爆炸中侥幸存活——抱歉，有新消息。”珉恩轻按眼镜一侧打开通讯，片刻后难以置信地扬起了一边眉毛：“我帮您接通梅林。”

    梅林眨了眨眼，毫不犹疑地伸手触动眼镜开关。几秒静止之后他突然站了起来，口中蹦出一句嘶哑的“操他妈的”。

    “发生了什么？”艾格西小心翼翼地问道。洛克希浑身紧张起来，脑中不由自主地计算起离自己最近的趁手武器的位置。然后梅林突然大笑出来，眼角泪光闪烁。

    “他还活着！”

-

    哈利·哈特这个混蛋，他学不会怎么踏踏实实地完成自己的卧底任务，也学不会如何像一个头部中枪的正常人类一样毫无悬念地死去。现在他正躺在南林地使命教堂附近的一家医院里，手术室里禁用手机的规定让他在长达四分钟的瓦伦丁节的愤怒狂欢里毫发无伤。目前看来，哈利的状况十分稳定，除了脑袋上的小小枪伤，一切好得不能再好。

    这个幸运的混蛋。

    艾格西未经同意就跟着梅林上了飞机，但没人为此阻拦他。

    “我需要睡一觉。”珉恩呻吟了一声，摘下眼镜用双手揉搓着脸颊。她满怀歉意地看向洛克希：“对不起，我本该先给你解释一遍关于任务的规定要求，但我现在累得都快站不住了……”她一摇三晃地走到角落的沙发那儿扑了上去，“我打个盹儿就好。”

    “这事可以明天再说，”阿拉斯蒂尔应道，“我们都需要好好休息一下。”

    “哦天呐，你真是个好人。”珉恩把脸深深埋进了靠垫，“我之前居然还说自己对你恨之入骨……真对不起啊，我决定收回那些话。”

    “最好不要。你现在困过头了，等清醒后你一定会后悔的。”阿拉斯蒂尔体贴地关了灯，示意洛克希跟他一起离开房间。

    “我挺喜欢她的。”洛克希说。她浑身酸软无力，只想一头栽倒在地上好好睡一觉。

    “她是一位非常优秀的内勤。”阿拉斯蒂尔说道，又停顿了一下。他转头看着洛克希，双唇抿紧到几乎发白：“洛克希，你回来之前我联系上了你的家人。”

    洛克希全身的酸痛顷刻如潮水般退却，取而代之的是几乎无法动弹的紧绷：“发生了什么？”

    “你父母一切安好，埃德蒙也没有受伤。”但这并不是全部，还有些事情藏在阿拉斯蒂尔话语间含糊的空白处，藏在他紧抿的唇线之间。洛克希预感到自己不想知道，却又不得不知道。

    “所以到底发生了什么？”洛克希坚持问道。阿拉斯蒂尔移开视线，不得不照实回答了她。

-

    阿拉斯蒂尔开车将她送到了伦敦大学学院医院，一路陪着她走向那扇紧闭的病房门。楼道间填满了伤患，四处吵闹忙乱得不可开交。她推开门，突然间一切嘈杂轰鸣都向后飞速退去。

    洛克希觉得自己陷入了一片诡异的安静之中，耳边只剩下仪器的嘀嘀声。尽管阿拉斯蒂尔正站在她身后，洛克希却不由自主地感到一片苍白的孤独：她的父亲、母亲和哥哥三人正坐在陪护椅上，关切地挤在病床边围着她的嫂子艾琳·莫顿。眼前的画面温柔得让她不忍心打扰。

    埃德蒙的指关节上尽是青红交错的擦伤，正如艾琳脸颊上的青肿，和她浑身上下遭受的殴打折磨。

    “洛克希……”她母亲唤了她的名字，泪水沾湿的双颊疲态尽显，看上去比洛克希记忆中苍老许多。她的父亲也抵抗不住衰老的侵蚀，变得瘦削憔悴，坐下时会不自觉地驼背弯腰，与当年那个可以让她为了他的一声赞许而费尽心力的男人已经没有半分相似了。

    “我回来了。”洛克希觉得自己像个局外人。像个入侵者。

    埃德蒙抬起头看向她，眼中满是悲伤。他向洛克希伸出手。

    洛克希想起了那在地上摔得粉碎的马克杯，那迟迟犹豫最终未能扣下的扳机，那需要先交托自己才能赢得的信任。

    洛克希从未如此希望自己做出了正确的选择。她上前一步，紧紧拥住了她眼圈红肿的哥哥，轻声在他耳边说：“对不起，我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉……”

-

    洛克希告诉家人自己现在在一个难民救助中心当志愿者，担任着这个组织和一家裁缝店之间的联络人，负责裁缝店的一些慈善活动，正是其中一名难民告诉了她瓦伦丁手机卡里的阴谋——这个新身份是她刚从帕西瓦尔那儿拿到的，珉恩及时帮她编造了足够经得起推敲的经历，这让她万分感激。

    她知道自己在家人面前也许再也逃不开谎言编织的一生，但她没有遗憾。他们本就不是个完美的模范家庭，有着太多糟糕的陈年旧事。

    但是至少，现在他们还有彼此，至少他们还能尝试着去弥补之前的过失。

-

    梅林和艾格西带回了哈利·哈特，男人情况不算糟糕，只是又一次陷入了深度昏迷。Kingsman的医疗队伍检查哈利的身体状况时艾格西只能无措地在休息室静静等待，洛克希伴在他身旁，脑海中萦绕许久的疑问几乎要一涌而出。她想问艾格西，爱自己的家人到可以为他们放弃一切是什么感觉？把自己的爱交给一个总在死亡边缘徘徊的男人又是什么感觉？

    又或者，在被人狠狠伤害后依然选择深爱他们，是怎样一种感觉？

    但她最终还是没有开口，而是取而代之轻声说道：“艾格西，我本来要当姑姑了，”她多么希望自己当初能多一点宽容谅解，多一点信任可靠，那么一切都会变得不同……“而我哥本可以成为一位骄傲的父亲。”洛克希说道，眼泪克制不住地流了下来。

    艾格西叹了口气，伸手紧紧抱住洛克希，下巴抵着她的头顶把她裹进怀里。

    “他们根本不需要我。”洛克希使劲忍住抽泣，“我真的，真的想要做个被需要的人但他们从来不——直到那天，就那么一次，可我却搞砸了这唯一一次……”

    凌乱的话语中夹杂着抑止不住的抽噎，整整二十二年的绝望愤怒和痛苦无助随着她内心不能自已的悲伤汹涌而出。艾格西没有打断她，一次都没有。他的脸颊紧紧挨着洛克希的头顶，手掌轻抚她的后颈，安静聆听着女孩的每一句话。她说，没有人真心需要我。她说，不管我再怎么努力，也永远不会是最好的那个。她说，你不知道我曾经有多恨他们。

    她还说：但我从不知道，我终于被他们需要的那刻，竟会是如此糟糕。她感受不到一丝被需要的快乐，因为她的哥哥正经历着他人生中最痛苦的波折。

    “而且我们也永远无法融合成一个真正的家。”洛克希的眼泪打湿了袖口，留下一片深色的斑驳，“我们过去不是，现在不是，将来也不会是。就算经历了这次的事情也不会有任何改变。”她小小地抽泣了一声， “但我竟然没感到太失望难过，这是不是很糟糕？”

    艾格西挪了挪身子背靠扶手，调整姿势让两人躺卧在沙发上，洛克希半倚在他怀里。他叹了口气，伸手环住挚友，手掌轻轻拍打她的后背：“洛克希，你知道吗？我妈妈不是个完美的人。她也会犯错，有时候她会做出烂得不能再烂的决定。我也曾因此对她生气冲她大喊大叫。”他缓缓地深吸了一口气，浑身绷紧，又在感受到洛克希身上的暖意时稍稍放松，似乎承认这一点对他来说并不是件容易的事。“她不是这个世界上最好的母亲，我也不是这个世界上最好的儿子。我们有过很糟糕的相处经历。但是我爱她，洛克希；而且就算是在那些糟糕透顶的日子里，我也总能知道她很爱我。所以，嗯……”艾格西呻吟了一声，“操，我只是想说，家庭这东西太他妈复杂了。你恨他们，这并没有什么；你不想当个完美的乖女儿，或者想要他们好好注意到你，这并不算过分；而你关心他们，这完全是人之常情！真的，洛克希，这一切再他妈正常不过了。”

    她深吸了一口气，又颤抖着将它呼了出来。痛苦的紧绷消散了，同时淡去的还有那些曾经在她脑海中经年累月无法停歇的不安回响。

    “谢谢你，我感觉好些了。”她终于轻声说道。

-

    他们就这样相互倚靠着在沙发上小睡了一觉，直到一个多小时后休息室门被推了开来。

    “好好收拾一下，会议就要开始了。”梅林说，“准备好和骑士见面了吗？”

    “打从娘胎里就做好准备了。”艾格西哼了一声，然后不幸在解救自己纠缠住的双腿时落败于洛克希，扑在地毯上摔了个狗吃屎。

    “需要帮忙吗？”洛克希故作无辜地问道。

    “你闭嘴。”

    梅林给了他俩一人一副眼镜，领着他们去往一个训练期间从未被允许靠近过的房间。两个年轻人交头接耳窃窃私语了一路。

    “我已经整整二十四小时没换衣服了，”洛克希小声说，“如果不算那套宇航服的话。”

    “我们四十八小时之内刚刚拯救完世界，我相信在下一个任务前他们会给你点时间好好打理自己的。”艾格西低声安慰。说来容易，但鉴于艾格西他自己都还穿着拯救世界时那套没了领带的西装，这话的可信度还有待考量。“顺便一提，你才是兰斯洛特……而我根本不该出现在这儿。”

    “谁说的？”洛克希轻斥，“如果不是你，我们都没法回到这里。”

    艾格西感动地看了她一眼。梅林推开门，将一个极尽奢华的房间展现在他们眼前。十多张铺着长毛绒的华丽扶手椅环成一个半圈，大多已经坐了人，只有阿拉斯蒂尔左手边还留有两个空位。洛克希毫不迟疑地滑进他边上的座位，艾格西选择了剩下的位置。梅林走向会议室的最前面，面朝各位骑士。

    “既然我们都在总部，我觉得直接在此举行会议是个明智之选，就不劳烦诸位回一趟萨维尔街了。清洁人员刚刚打扫完那边的餐室，处理了切斯特的尸体，所以我们也最好留点时间让那个房间通通风。”梅林面无表情地说道。艾格西发出了一声嫌恶的轻哼。“埃克特已经联系上了总部，毫发无伤。等他回来后我们还会再开一次会。而今天会议是为了解决以下几个问题：我们需要选出新的亚瑟，制定紧急方案收拾瓦伦丁留下的烂摊子，以及安排其他必要措施。Kingsman的海外分部会负责控制当地的损失，所以当前我们只需关注英格兰本土的情势，把全球其他地区的救援工作留待以后再说。”

    “我们现在联系上MI6了吗？”其中一个骑士——贝德维尔，洛克希的眼镜及时给出了说明——问道。

    “我们正在联络。”梅林回答了他，然后看向坐在洛克希对面的那位骑士：“鲍斯，塞林格会成为你的新任通讯官。不过现在他正忙着帮国际刑警制定应急计划，解决那群英格兰高层们留下的一番残局——鉴于他们刚刚用大脑烟花庆祝了瓦伦丁的末日狂欢。”

    鲍斯点点头，嘴角愉悦地微微勾起，一旁几个骑士忙着低头假装咳嗽来掩饰自己的轻声嗤笑。洛克希敢打赌，真实的梅林一定正藏在那副嘴唇抿紧、眉头微皱的一本正经之下得意地偷笑。

    “难道这个组织实际上归梅林掌管？还是只是因为我刚杀掉了亚瑟？”艾格西小心翼翼地朝洛克希凑近，压低声音问道。

    “我们的大魔法师梅林牢牢掌控着Kingsman的运作，你要小心，他可是个大独裁者。”阿拉斯蒂尔小声从嘴角挤出的回答让艾格西假作担忧地哼了一声。洛克希竭尽全力想要把笑意憋在自己嘴边，但梅林还是敏锐地看了过来。面对大魔法师扬起的眉毛，阿拉斯蒂尔挂上一脸无害的笑意：“我道歉，请继续。”

    “那么，在我们为谁该接替亚瑟之位吵得不可开交之前，”梅林说道，“我们得先决定艾格西·安文的去处。”

    洛克希感到身边的人一下子僵住了。

    “他不是加拉哈德推荐的兰斯洛特候选人吗？”凯眯起眼睛，懒懒地靠向椅背，“我听说他没通过杀狗那一关。”

    “鉴于切斯特给他处处设绊甚至狠下杀手，我认为他在这一环节的失败无法避免。”梅林一脸平静无波地反驳道。

    “而且拯救世界绝对是一个重要的加分项，”崔斯坦咧嘴笑着说，“现在谁他妈还在乎那项该死的杀狗测试啊……给这孩子一个骑士称号吧，他绝对够格。”

    闻言，贝德维尔皱了皱眉：“但设置这个测试是有其原因的。”

    “你不觉得现在还为此争论不休已经太迟了吗？我们得给他一个机会。”鲍斯向梅林点头示意，“连梅林都为这个男孩说话了，那我就举双手赞成他加入，给圆桌再注入一点新鲜血液。”

    梅林瞥了艾格西一眼。男孩紧张地坐直身子，抬起头盯着他。“是的，我认为如果我们不奖励他以骑士之位，那绝对是对人才的一种浪费。而且我相信我并不会是在场的人中唯一一个这么想的。”

    “我也这么觉得。”洛克希立刻应和道，她将视线扫过在座的每一位骑士，只有凯皱着眉扭头看向别处。她小心地瞄了瞄梅林，男人赞许的神情让她鼓起勇气继续说道：“没有理由如艾格西这般优秀的人不能成为一名骑士。”

    凯不耐烦地挥了挥手：“但我们没有多余空位。”

    “他可以继承加拉哈德的称号。”高文突然提议道。顷刻间气氛沉默下来，所有人转头看向他，而这位骑士只是不以为意地耸了耸肩：“加拉哈德此时昏迷不醒，状况堪忧；而且就算他最终能够醒来并恢复如初，他也不算年轻了，很快就会退位给他的继任者。与其等到那时，不如我们现在就把称号给这个男孩。”

    “不，我不会这么做的，”艾格西没有犹豫，斩钉截铁地拒绝了，“我不会拿走哈利的称号。这个位置只属于他。”

    艾格西分明就是只犬系生物，忠诚勇敢，把哈利保护得滴水不漏。洛克希欣赏他，但她也深知自己永远无法成为像他一样的人。不管哈利·哈特是何许人也，他最好对艾格西的一往情深心存感激，洛克希狠狠地想。

    阿拉斯蒂尔扬起眉毛惊讶地看着艾格西，直到他突然明白了高文的意思：“所以你想让哈利继任亚瑟之位？”

    “没人想要那个位置，”高文微笑着点头，“但至少哈利是我们所有人当中唯一一个有可能在与梅林的争论中取胜的人。”

    凝滞的气氛突然烟消云散，在座的所有人都忍不住笑了出来，就连梅林紧抿的唇线也有了一丝松动。大家转头看向艾格西，男孩只能泄了气一般表示投降：“好吧，我勉强同意……不过万一哈利想要拿回自己的称号，你们可得有所准备。”

-

    艾格西将会继任加拉哈德之位，而亚瑟的工作会由梅林、高文和贝德维尔三人共同承担直到哈利醒来，或者直到圆桌上任何一位现役骑士因为外交事务需要而被迫加冕。现在看来，Kingsman的首要任务就是维持政府稳定，并对现存以及即将出现的犯罪团伙势力作出评估。

    现下，所有的骑士都会留在伦敦及其周边地区，直到下一次会议的到来。内勤们为他们制定了短期的工作计划，协助Kingsman海外分部与其他情报机构。

    “至于你们两个，”梅林对艾格西和洛克希说道，“等过几天一切尘埃落定之后我们会安排你俩正式入职。现在你们可以先跟着你们的通讯官熟悉一下环境，尽快安顿下来。”他脸上冷毅的线条在看向两位年轻人时柔和下来，带着一丝不易察觉的欣慰和骄傲：“欢迎加入Kingsman，兰斯洛特，加拉哈德。”

    洛克希发现她无法克制自己脸上不断加深的笑意。

-

    “我是你们两人共同的通讯官，”珉恩一边说着一边与他们握手，“这的确有点不合规矩，通常一个人只能负责一名特工。但唯一的后备通讯官刚被指派给了鲍斯，我们还没来得及培训新人。而前任加拉哈德在过去十年间不由任何通讯官负责，只在必要时接受梅林的指挥。所以……”

    “难道是因为前任加拉哈德拥有某种骑士称号终身制的特权？”洛克希问道——这真是太奇怪了，梅林竟会任由自己手下的特工在如此长的一段时间内不配备通讯官。如果说在过去六个月里她对梅林有了些许了解，那么其中最重要的一点就是，作为教官，他能让那些在战场上摸爬滚打过的铁血军人哭得像个不谙世事的奶娃。

    “一半是这个原因。还有一半是因为那个男人不会听从任何人的指挥。”听到这个回答，艾格西忍不住笑了出来，原本紧绷的肩线也放松下来。珉恩若有所思地看了他一眼，带着他们走进指挥中心。大厅里有九个指挥站，每个都配备了电脑和各种设备，最前方是一张带有巨大屏幕的办公桌。珉恩带着两人走向自己的指挥站，手掌按上桌面，显示屏随之亮了起来。“总而言之，在绝大多数时间里我将会是你们的主通讯官，但有时根据组织安排和一些其他标准，你们可能会在一些特殊任务中被指派给别的通讯官。”

    “棒呆了。”艾格西小声说，洛克希表示赞同。这个房间里堆满了各种科幻电影里才能见着的新奇玩意儿，看上去简直像是从二十年后的未来世界里搬来的一样。

    珉恩的桌前摆着两个相框，其中一个里头嵌着张全家福。洛克希指了指那张照片问道：“你有个哥哥？”

    “双胞胎哥哥。他在牛津读书，不过现在他正躺在伦敦的一家医院里。”珉恩回答道。她忙着解锁指挥台和电脑系统，没注意到洛克希和艾格西在听到这句话时又惊又恐地对视了一眼。

    “是因为手机卡吗？”艾格西小心翼翼地问道。

    “……什么？”珉恩终于抬起头，“哦，不是的，别担心。他在瓦伦丁节前一晚因为阑尾炎进了医院，那些可怕的事情发生时他还处于术后昏迷期呢。”她打开了几个文件，示意两人各自找椅子坐下：“我更新了你们的个人档案，特别是直系亲属和安全审查的部分，如有错误麻烦指出。”

    珉恩递上两台平板——显然这是给他们的——上面是他们的个人信息，条目齐全，面面俱到：他们的生日，从出生之日起的所有住址，全职或兼职过的工作，过敏史，病历，教育背景，洛克希甚至找到了她父母和哥哥的信息。

    “你怎么会知道这些？”艾格西皱了皱眉，“有些甚至连我自己都不清楚。”

    “当然，一个合格的通讯官首先得是一名合格的黑客。”珉恩说，“现在我需要确认一下你们的住处。你们是比较倾向于留在自己的现住址，还是希望Kingsman给你们找个新住处？”

-

    珉恩记下了他们的要求——一间给洛克希的单人公寓，和一套供艾格西和他的妈妈和妹妹居住的房子——并将这些要求发给人力资源部门。然后她给两人开了新的银行账户，账面上的数额高得让艾格西差点下巴脱臼。此外珉恩还向他们介绍了Kingsman的安全措施和规定，给了他们紧急情况下可以使用的英格兰本土的安全屋地址，还有她自己的住址，以防万一。

    “当然你也可以因为其他任何原因来我家找我，我不会介意的。我一个人住，所以如果你需要一个发泄的地方，”她耸了耸肩，“我有张很不错的沙发。”

    “所有Kingsman特工都住在伦敦市中心区域吗？”洛克希问道。

    “除了崔斯坦。他和他的妻子住在伯明翰。”珉恩停顿了一下又问，“这提醒我了……所以你俩现在在约会吗？”

    “天呐，不是的。”洛克希毫不犹豫地矢口否认。艾格西砰地一声倒回椅背，表情夸张地做出“才不”的口型。“——当然这不是因为艾格西是个糟糕的约会对象，只是我没有办法把他当成恋人。”

    “我们只是特别要好的朋友，没有别的。”艾格西补充道。

    “那有其他恋爱对象了吗？如果你们和谁在约会，请现在就告诉我一声。”珉恩用指尖在屏幕上轻点，“就算只是很随意的交往，也最好让我知道以防万一。”

    艾格西的嘴唇抿紧了些许。洛克希决定推他一把，“艾格西，告诉她吧。”

    “告诉她什么？”艾格西问。

    “哈利的事。”洛克希直截了当地说。

    艾格西的脸红透了，他惊讶地张大了嘴。“别乱说，洛克希，”他嘶声道，“我和哈利才不是这样的关系。”

    “我又不瞎，”洛克希瞪了他一眼，“铁轨测试那次你们就已经快要操在一起了。你的导师才不关心查理有没有通过考试呢，那时他分明在忙着用视线把你从头到脚剥个精光。我都看得清清楚楚。”

    “什么——他才没有——他真的这样做了吗？”艾格西瞪大了眼睛，神情困惑又充满希冀。但这种希冀不该属于一个已经和他导师上过床的年轻人，洛克希忽然意识到了自己犯了错。

    “等等，你们还没上过床？”洛克希不知道自己应该震惊于她完全没发现她的朋友和他导师还没搞在一起，还是震惊于他俩竟然还没搞在一起。“在眉来眼去那么久之后的二十四小时里你们居然没有滚上床？这简直不可思议！”

    “我以为他没有那个意思！”

    “——尽管我不得不承认你们的对话十分有趣，”珉恩插话道，“但我们还有很多事要完成。所以艾格西，你是否正和那个将来有可能成为你顶头上司的男人处于一段浪漫关系，或是性关系？”

    艾格西呻吟了一声，用手捂住脸颊：“没有。”

    “我希望等哈利清醒之后情况能够有所改善。”珉恩咧嘴笑着说，“别担心，这种亲密关系并不违反Kingsman规定。”

    “但你看上去对此太过于期待了。”艾格西喃喃地抱怨道。

    “我已经两年没出去约会了，你总得让我从别的什么地方找点乐子。”

    洛克希皱了皱眉，看向珉恩桌上的另一个相框。照片里珉恩被一个稍年长些的男人伸手搂住肩膀，男人歪着头靠向女孩，脸上的微笑和煦温暖。“他不是你的男友？”

    珉恩顺着洛克希的视线看去。她依然还在微笑，只是那笑容突然变得既无快乐也不悲伤，隐隐透出一丝易碎的脆弱。“不，那是詹姆斯，你的前任。”她清了清嗓子继续，“他是我最好的朋友。”

    “我很抱歉……”洛克希轻声道歉。她看向相框里那个依旧能让阿拉斯蒂尔嘴角抿紧到僵硬的男人。正如艾格西之于洛克希，这个男人也曾在背后默默守护着珉恩，并乐于将自己的背后毫不犹豫地交托给她。

    洛克希突然意识到，自己可能永远也无法赶超这位太过出色的前辈。

-

    事实上，作为新任兰斯洛特比起成为新任兰斯洛特来说，并不是一件难事。尽管洛克希时常有累得连根手指头都不想动弹的时候，但她依然对随着这个称号而来的一切艰辛体验欣然接受，似乎这样的改变并未对她的生活造成干扰。

    洛克希每周会回一次家看看她的家人。在涉及工作的话题上说谎对于她已是驾轻就熟，更何况他们对她的话深信不疑。她搬进切尔西一间宽敞的小型公寓，并帮助艾格西和他的家人搬进位于肯辛顿的新房。梅蕾狄斯很快就习惯了新家，习惯了没有洛克希陪伴的生活——洛克希很忙，她忙着参加会议，忙着和其他骑士拉近关系，忙着为外勤任务加强训练，忙着与通讯官以及其他技术人员磨合以增强默契。

    与她料想的不同，性别并没有给洛克希的工作带来什么不便；如果非要说的话，身为女性反而对任务大有助益。她可以不费吹灰之力地潜入那些男性特工格格不入的地方，或是利用性别让任务对象对她轻易放松警惕。（梅林还承认，把艾格西和洛克希同时指派给珉恩的一半原因是，他俩是扮演一对小情侣进行卧底任务的最佳人选，而Kingsman绝对会好好利用这一点。）

    对于洛克希坐上圆桌一事，凯并不十分开心，但他最终还是对此未置一词。贝德维尔也只发表了一句意见——“好吧，时代不同了”——之后再没有提起这事。事实上，绝大部分的Kingsman成员都十分欢迎女骑士的到来。

    （“梅林特别擅长挖掘人才，他不以性别、肤色来评价别人，所以我们后勤人员的组成非常复杂。”珉恩一边向洛克希展示几组杀伤力巨大的配饰，一边向她解释道。“但切斯特·金是个喜欢歧视人的老混蛋，所以骑士的选拔就完全不一样了。得知圆桌终于迎来一位女士后大家都很开心；想到可以把珠宝首饰设计成武器，技术部的那些女孩们都要乐疯了——相信你会喜欢她们的作品的。哦，小心那个手包，按下它的时候是会释放神经毒气的。”）

    洛克希在和珉恩一同参与训练，培养默契。她需要在半秒之内对珉恩的指令作出反应，并在通讯器上与她沟通交流。这称得上是一项有趣的挑战。珉恩语速很快，思维更是快得惊人。她总喜欢给洛克希多个选项，并将选择权交到她的骑士手里，除非那边战况过于激烈没空思考抉择她才会直接给出指令。梅林说过，珉恩是他手下最优秀的通讯官之一，洛克希觉得也许自己可以把信任交给这个女孩。

    珉恩从未将洛克希与其他任何人相比较，甚至是艾格西——鉴于他同样与珉恩进行了磨合训练，并与洛克希搭档一同训练了几回。珉恩更是从未将她和前任兰斯洛特——那位埃克特形容是“巧舌如簧又在追踪方面有着强大的第六感”的前辈——放在一起比较过。

    没有人把洛克希和她的前任相比，没有人说她不如他优秀，或是她有朝一日将会赶超他。并不是因为他们对此漠不关心：艾格西常常在障碍训练课上建议两人来一场友谊赛，不管胜负结局如何他们总会以友好的击掌作为结束；帕西瓦尔经过射击训练场时会顺道来看看她，告诉她他为她能如此快地跟上Kingsman的节奏而骄傲；珉恩从不掩饰她对洛克希的高度期望，对于洛克希总是能突破她的预期更是赞叹不已。这是洛克希人生中的第一次，第一次她既不比别人好也不比别人差，第一次她不被要求去超越某个人，第一次她的名字不需要和别人的一起出现在同一个句子里。

    “我不知道我的表现到底算不算好，”洛克希交叉双臂趴在泳池边，对着刚刚表扬了她的仰泳技术的梅林提出了进入Kingsman以来一直困扰着她的问题，“我只是，不知道Kingsman的标准到底是什么……没有比较我根本无从知道自己水平如何。”

    而梅林只是在泳池边蹲下身，看着她的眼睛说道：“你很棒，洛克希。我觉得你的标准已经比其他任何人都要高出一截了。”

    本该冒出嘴边的些许抱怨一瞬间无影无踪，就好像她所有的困惑所有的怀疑都被梅林用坚定的手掌抹去，只留下最初的平静。

    “你可以把这当做是和自己的一场竞赛——如果这能让你感觉好一些。”梅林的嘴角微微勾起一个小弧度，里头仿佛藏着一个甜蜜的秘密，甜得可以在唇舌之间融化开来。洛克希不知道自己是否能成功将那个秘密诱哄出来，用她的语言神经学技巧，她的双唇，她的舌尖。她会尽己所能。“其实你只需要超越昨天的自己。如果你不知道该给自己多少压力，你可以来找我，我会帮助你的。明白了吗？”

    “好的，梅林。”

    梅林点了点头：“很好。”他站起来，在洛克希撑起身准备爬出泳池时向她伸出一只手。洛克希把手搭了上去，温暖干燥的手掌握住她的手，毫不费力地将她托出水面——就在这个异常清晰的瞬间，洛克希突然发现，潜意识中自己一直深深信任着梅林，无论为何。她的生命，她的秘密，甚至她不为自己所知的一面，她都可以把他们交托给这个男人。而他也确已将其中绝大多数掌控在手中。

    显然，在洛克希所能料想到的成为兰斯洛特后将要面临的种种困难中，并不包括“对梅林产生无法言说的情愫”这一条。

-

    这挺讽刺的，洛克希脑中蹦出的第一个想法竟是，以艾格西的性格，他是绝对不会任由她装作什么事都没有发生的。

-

    谢天谢地，艾格西对于洛克希的感情生活并没有发表太多意见，因为哈利·哈特醒了。洛克希亲眼看着好友满脸喜悦神采飞扬，笑容闪亮得像是新年夜的埃菲尔铁塔。哈利缓慢地眨了眨眼，看向艾格西的目光饱含宽慰，就好像他本以为自己再也无法见到他的男孩，无法再次被他微笑以待。

    梅林对着他俩嫌弃地哼了一声，洛克希发自内心地赞同。

    “我简直不敢相信他们竟然还没有滚上床……他们都已经这么明显了！”洛克希抱怨道。两人走出病房，好给哈利和艾格西留下相处的空间。

    “难道你以为特工们在面对自己的感情问题时也该胜人一筹吗？”梅林愉悦地反问道，仿佛被逗乐了般瞥了洛克希一眼，这让洛克希的双颊一阵发烫。“但愿我们不必再忍受这两人相互的苦思之情。要是这下他们还没能在一起，那我可能得采取更加激进的措施了。”

    男人打坏主意时眼中闪过一抹狡黠的亮光，竟显得过分迷人……这下洛克希可有大麻烦了。

-

    洛克希的第一个正式任务，是作为帕西瓦尔的后援，潜入一个月前刚被从瓦伦丁基地里救出来的德国总理举办的慈善筹款晚宴。任务并不危险复杂，只需要收集慕尼黑那些可能正在萌芽的犯罪团伙的信息。大多时间里洛克希都在四处闲逛，时不时和人交谈几句，同时悄悄注意着周边可能的威胁。比起去往大气层边缘朝人造卫星发射导弹，这样的任务简直轻松自如。大部分辛苦的活儿都被阿拉斯蒂尔一人承担了——比如，他要假扮成一位对武器买卖感兴趣的潜在客户，去接近这次的任务对象。

    “你可要记得提醒我别忘了让你在卸妆前再来张自拍。”珉恩在通讯器里说道，“这眼影画得太棒了，你得给我个自豪的机会。”

    洛克希看向自己的双手，左手大拇指轻蹭过右手手腕表示收到。晚宴的确是个不错的机会，让洛克西可以练习如何在众目睽睽之下与珉恩隐秘地沟通交流又同时兼顾任务。

    “我们有麻烦了，”娜菲萨图——帕西瓦尔的通讯官——插话道，“有人向当局泄密宴会上有可疑人物，警力预计到达时间七分钟。”

    “该回家了，兰斯洛特。”珉恩说，“接应车辆会在三分钟后抵达侧门。”

    娜菲萨图沮丧地叹了口气：“但是埃克斯坦不会任由帕西瓦尔就这样突然离开的——帮个忙如何？”

    “尽可能自然地将帕西瓦尔带离现场，兰斯洛特。”珉恩给出指令。

    洛克希彬彬有礼地从闲谈中告辞脱身，朝阿拉斯蒂尔走去。她从经过的侍者盘中取过一杯香槟，眼神四处游走，显得漫不经心。在巧妙的计算之下，她微微转过半步，胳膊毫不意外地碰上了阿拉斯蒂尔，将大半杯剔透的液体洒在他昂贵的西装前襟。

    “Es tut mir leid（真是对不起）！”洛克希如一位不慎喝到微醺的名媛那般流露出恰到好处的羞愧惊慌，连连表示要带他去一旁清理一下，并马上让人给他拿一套新西装。她一脸诚恳，急切而真挚地打着手势，用帕西瓦尔所伪装的身份听不懂的德语语速飞快地连声道歉。

    “这位女士说要带您去换身衣服。”埃克斯坦对阿拉斯蒂尔解释说。

    阿拉斯蒂尔满是歉意地看了他一眼：“我想我应该接受女士的提议。但我真诚地希望今后有机会能和您继续这个话题，所以您可以给我一个联系方式吗？”

    “相关部门预计四分钟内到达。”娜菲萨图提醒道。埃克斯坦正在给阿拉斯蒂尔留下他的联系方式，无暇顾及一旁正一脸无害地扭动手腕的洛克希。

    洛克希又花了三分钟时间将阿拉斯蒂尔带出晚宴，没有让任何人起疑。一路上她惟妙惟肖地扮演着一位尴尬羞愧的贵族姑娘，直到他们终于走出偏僻的侧门，快步迈下台阶，向临时停靠在路边的一辆不甚起眼的车子走去。阿拉斯蒂尔拉开车门让洛克希滑进座位，然后紧随着她坐了进来，在警笛响彻夜空的那一瞬间甩上车门。

    “干得好！你俩配合得不错。”前方传来阿米莉娅的声音，她正驾驶车辆从后门离开。“你们放在埃克斯坦身上的追踪器已经开始生效，而且将会持续四十八小时。”

    “要是他今晚就被抓了，那我们所做的一切都不过是在白费力气。”洛克希毫不客气地指出。

    “不会的，”珉恩欣快地说，“他给帕西瓦尔的地址是一家当铺，登记在丹尼尔·霍夫曼名下；这位霍夫曼先生正是弗兰克·霍夫曼的表兄弟，而弗兰克·霍夫曼从2009年起就被Kingsman列入了监控名单。”通讯官愉悦欣喜的语调突然变得愤愤不平：“但这就意味着我会有更多调查、更多文书工作要做，简直棒呆了。”

    “大家感谢你的付出。”帕西瓦尔的嘴角愉悦地上翘，带着一丝宠溺。洛克希从未在他脸上见过这样的表情。嗯哼。

    “而我需要先感谢红牛兑伏特加。”珉恩心碎地说道。“兰斯洛特，帕西瓦尔，你们可以好好休息一下，但也别错过明早返程的飞机。娜菲会主持这次的任务汇报，我会尽量出席——只要我能活过那些文书报告的摧残。”

    “今天辛苦了，干得不错。”娜菲萨图补充道。

    “对于第一次任务来说的确不算糟糕，兰斯洛特。”珉恩接话道，“等下记得给我发张自拍。好了我要挂断了，明天见！”

    等珉恩和娜菲萨图纷纷切断通讯后，阿拉斯蒂尔扬起一边眉毛看向洛克希：“自拍？”

    “珉恩对她给我化的妆十分满意，她说要拍下自己的子孙后代留个纪念。”

    “一次成功的任务的确值得纪念。”阿拉斯蒂尔拍了拍洛克希的肩膀。“干得好，”他不易察觉地停顿了一瞬，仿佛面对这个他依旧需要一些准备，让他不至于心如刀割，“——兰斯洛特。”

-

    汽车在宾馆门口停下后，阿米莉娅从后视镜中看着身后的女骑士，嘴角微微上翘：“我很高兴那个成功做到这一切的人是你，洛克希。”一阵自豪感冲刷过女孩的思绪，让她双颊微烫，快乐得几乎要颤抖起来。一直到她走进房间，任务后的精疲力竭和刺激晕眩依旧在她神经末梢剧烈碰撞未曾消退。她在昏昏欲睡与心不在焉中拍完自拍按下发送键，整理床铺收拾完毕。等到她终于把自己裹紧被子里头时，阿拉斯蒂尔早已窝进属于他的那张柔软的大床睡得昏昏沉沉。洛克希太累了，脑袋沾上枕头同时她就滑进了一片纯然的漆黑静谧；等第二天醒来时，她对于爬上床前的那一刻钟里的印象几乎只剩下了一片空茫。

-

    任务汇报结束之后——珉恩端着两大杯咖啡出席了会议，当然，这两杯都是给她自己的——梅林在洛克希跟随其他人离开之前叫住了她。

    “昨晚的任务做得不错。”梅林说。尽管这句话他已经在会议上说过一回，但洛克希不得不承认她依旧为之心跳加速，因为这一次，洛克希是唯一的听众，这让她感觉到更加……亲密。更加私人。

    “谢谢。”

    梅林罕见地犹豫了一下：“不过……我很好奇这是怎么回事。”他拿起手机示意女孩看向屏幕。洛克希看见屏幕里的自己正让脸微微侧向光源，好让镜头可以聚焦在她的双眼。

    这是她的自拍，昨晚她发给珉恩的自拍。但现在看来那显然不是珉恩，而是……梅林。

    “我的天哪……”洛克希呻吟道，“我很抱歉，梅林。我一定是把珉恩的名字打成了你的。珉恩让我给她发一张我化妆后的自拍，你们的名字又太像了，所以——”

    “别着急，好姑娘。”梅林把手机放进口袋，挥挥手止住了她的解释，“这没什么的，你不必紧张。”

    如果眼前是艾格西，或阿拉斯蒂尔，甚至哈利·哈特，都不会像现在这样让洛克希感到羞愧致死。她居然把那张照片发给了梅林！洛克希内心在无声地尖叫。如果可以，她现在就能给自己挖好一个墓穴，然后心甘情愿地跳进去。“我不会再让这种事发生的。”她保证。

    梅林伸手安抚性地捏了捏她的胳膊：“就算再发生我也不会介意的。”他冲她微笑，嘴角再次勾起那个藏着秘密的弧度，又眨了眨眼。随后他的手指扶上眼镜，因为接收到新的信息无法脱身而遗憾地叹了口气：“看来我又要去忙了。你保重。”

    然后他大步离开了。

    “什么？”洛克希不知所措地碰了碰自己的手肘，想要捕捉那一点点还未消散开来的男人指尖的温度，“刚才到底发生了什么？”

-

    洛克希·莫顿没有烦躁——“烦躁”一词从未出现在她的字典上过，她才不会烦躁呢。

    “别再烦躁了，”娜菲萨图说。她反手将细发辫扎成马尾，仰头灌下一口啤酒。“你已经为这事心神不宁太久了。”

    “我没有烦躁。”洛克希嘶声说。

    珉恩同情地看着她：“你有，而且非常严重。”

    “我才没有……”洛克希决定放弃这个话题，“我不是疯了吧，我刚刚竟然幻想梅林在和我调情……”

    她们三人正在酒吧的一个角落享受着闺蜜之夜。珉恩提议的，说是要小小庆祝一下洛克希完美地完成了她的第一个任务而且没有被之后的任务报告折磨致死。洛克希原本并没有打算把她对梅林的倾慕向她俩倾吐而出，但艾格西实在没空和她喝一杯。哈利终于出院了，他正忙着帮哈利回家安顿下来——或许他还要忙一些其他的，一些早就该和哈利做过的事。

    同时她还在因为自己居然步了艾格西的后尘，对导师产生了莫名的情愫而苦恼不已。

    “这也许不是你的幻想。”娜菲萨图说。

    “如果你对他有意思，你最好直接告诉他。”珉恩说，“我觉得梅林是个挺不错的约会对象，要不是他对我来说就像是我的第二个父亲，我早该出手了。老实说，我觉得他是个性冷淡，因为在给他工作的这五年里，我从没见过他对任何什么人感兴趣过。一点都没有。”

    “也可能只是因为你太迟钝了。”娜菲萨图补充道。

    “我才不迟钝呢。”珉恩语气坚决地反驳。

    娜菲萨图耸了耸肩：“那就是太不长心。可怜那些小伙子们千方百计想引起你的注意，偏偏都被无视过去了。”

    “至少我注意到了鲍斯对你的那点糟糕的crush（迷恋）！”珉恩喝了一大口鸡尾酒，“而且当我说crush时，我指的是在他终于鼓起勇气请你一起喝杯咖啡时你就这样狠狠地碾碎了他的心。”

    “这哪里是我的错？是他没发现我是个拉拉。”娜菲萨图回击道，“他表现得简直太明显了，甚至连切斯特·金都察觉到了。而且鲍斯和我从来不是一类人，他至今还在为梅林选拔了一位黑人移民通讯官而耿耿于怀。他就是个混蛋。”

    “是的！他糟糕透了。”珉恩真挚地应道，“要不是梅林，我早就头也不回地离开Kingsman了——哦看在上帝的份上，我得再来一杯。麻烦挪一挪让我过去，娜菲。”

    趁着珉恩艰难地挤过人群去吧台再点一杯酒，娜菲萨图凑近洛克希说道：“我觉得她对于感情的事一窍不通。”

    “这不怪她。我也是直到昨晚才明白过来的。”洛克希叹了口气。

    “你说，Kingsman里这么多该死的办公室恋情到底是怎么回事？”娜菲萨图喃喃地抱怨着，“我周围都是些搞不定自己的破事，连把彼此约出去的勇气都没有的蠢蛋特工们。真他妈没种。”

    “你这是把我也包括在内了吗？我有种。或者有那个胆量，随便怎么说。”洛克希端起酒杯，“我可以证明。”

    “你要证明什么？”珉恩端着一满杯鸡尾酒溜回角落。

    洛克希仰头一饮而尽：“证明我搞得定自己那些破事。”

-

    艾格西刚回到萨维尔街的裁缝店，出席他的第一个个人任务的情况简报。他经过洛克希，瞥了一眼她的装束问道：“你要去哪儿吗？”

    洛克希脚上踩了一双深蓝色高跟鞋，搭配一件及膝连身裙和黑色长袜。珉恩亲自上阵帮洛克希化了妆。这位通讯官姑娘还沉浸在昨晚的宿醉中，所以下笔大胆，妆后的洛克希看上去性感撩人。洛克希担心过这是不是有点过头，但最终还是下定了决心：既然梅林把是否采取行动的决定权拱手让给她，想必他早已做好了万全准备，足够在他的姑娘不耐烦地直接略过那些无趣的拨云撩雨弯弯绕绕时沉着应对。

    “是的，如果我运气足够好的话。”洛克希说，“你和哈利现在怎么样？他对你好吗？”

    艾格西愉快得简直整个人发起光来，他的笑容越来越灿烂，嘴角一路咧到了耳根：“我们打算慢慢来，因为他还在康复期。有时候他真的挺蠢的，你知道吗？但这感觉太他妈棒了。他甚至会允许JB跟我们一起睡在床上！”

    “我觉得这个老男人就是想把你狠狠宠坏。”洛克希打趣说。艾格西的脸红透了，他无措地踮着脚尖轻晃着身子，牛津鞋搭配高档西装品味无可挑剔。他还是那个艾格西——这是当然，但他与洛克希记忆中那个在训练头一天缩着肩膀一脸防备地走进宿舍的艾格西大有不同。现在的艾格西更加放松自在，也更加快乐。“我替你感到高兴，艾格西。”她上前一步，给了男孩一个拥抱。

    “谢谢。”艾格西紧紧拥住她，亲昵地将娇小的友人抱起到双脚离地又小心地将她放下，“如果你待会儿足够走运，我也会替你高兴的。亲爱的，至少你可以告诉我那个幸运儿是谁吧？”

    “等你顺利完成任务后我一定会仔细告诉你的。”洛克希保证道，同时在内心默默加上一句，“——除了那些少儿不宜的内容之外”。“祝你好运，加拉哈德。”

    艾格西大笑起来：“也祝你好运，兰斯洛特。”

-

    洛克希去了一趟指挥中心，期待能遇见梅林，却发现眼前的大厅里除了阿拉斯蒂尔之外空无一人。珉恩说过她今天会在家工作，现在看来，显然其他所有的通讯官也和她有同样的想法，或是他们干脆度假去了。

    “……我猜我可能需要和梅林好好聊一聊？”在一片漫长到无法假装忽视的沉默之后，阿拉斯蒂尔终于理清现状，“虽然我并不怀疑你有能力照顾好自己。”

    “谢谢你，阿拉斯蒂尔。”洛克希出奇冷静地回应，“也希望我的速战速决能让你也下定决心，真的，别再犹豫了。”

    阿拉斯蒂尔满脸疑问地冲她扬起一边眉毛，但洛克希并没有被骗住。她知道他其实明白她指的是什么。

    “我想知道，你现在按兵不动是别有原因，还是只是因为你在……”害怕，洛克希想这么说；但字典里所有可以用来形容阿拉斯蒂尔的词语中，“害怕”从来不是其中之一。“难道你想就这样什么都不做吗？”

    阿拉斯蒂尔凝视着她，长久到洛克希开始怀疑自己刚才的话算不算是无礼的越界。然后他的视线滑向一旁珉恩的桌子。桌子上有一个新相框，照片上刚完成最后一次合作训练的艾格西和洛克希正满身是汗地一起开怀大笑。但这张照片并不是阿拉斯蒂尔凝视的对象。他的视线停留在詹姆斯和珉恩的那张合照上。

    真很奇怪。洛克希突然记起当初那句“你让我想起了他”，记起她问及前任兰斯洛特时阿拉斯蒂尔的肩膀塌陷下去的疲惫的弧度，记起他最终唤出她的称号而不是名字那一瞬间细微的犹豫。阿拉斯蒂尔唇线抿紧，眼神低垂。他低落的神情里不只是心碎，还有愧疚在悄悄噬啮。

    他在强迫给自己的每一秒快乐带上沉重的负罪感。

    “你知道吗，”洛克希冲动地开口，“我曾经对你有过一丝迷恋……在我还很小的时候。”

    阿拉斯蒂尔眨了眨眼，抬起头看着她：“……我不知道。”

    “你曾经是我心中最重要的人——现在依然是，只是不再是迷恋。我希望你能开心。”她深吸了一口气，“而开心对于你来说，不应该是一种罪过，阿拉斯蒂尔。”

    “我知道。”阿拉斯蒂尔的声音很轻。他把手插进西装裤兜，沉重地叹了口气，视线垂落在地板上。男人挤出一丝干涩的微笑：“我们曾经只不过是同事关系。或者，算是朋友。”

    洛克希决定孤注一掷：“但你们几乎就要有更深入的交往了，对吗？”

    “几乎。”承认这个事实似乎让阿拉斯蒂尔感到刺痛，“我们之间什么都没发生，但如果他还活着——也许吧。”

    “你把自己的生活过得太复杂了。”洛克希轻声说着，伸手拥住了他。“让这件事过去吧；而在此之前，请好好保重自己，也试试看在珉恩有新男友之前约她出去。如果因为沉浸在错过我的那位前辈的愧疚中而错过了她……这只会让你更加痛苦。”

    阿拉斯蒂尔假作不满地轻哼一声：“看看你，一转眼已经不是当年那个小姑娘了，也会给我的情感问题出谋划策了。”他吻了吻她的头顶，安抚地捏捏她的胳膊，“我已经有些迫不及待地想要把我的祝福送给你和梅林了。”

    “你觉得他会答应？”

    阿拉斯蒂尔终于笑了出来。他领着洛克希走向走廊：“如果他真的拒绝了你，我一定会找他好好‘聊聊’的。”

    洛克希俏皮地向阿拉斯蒂尔敬了个礼，转身往梅林在总部的住处走去。高跟鞋击打在坚硬的混凝土地面上，伴随着她的心跳在胸廓中砰砰作响；她深深呼气，吸气，在清脆的脚步声里毫不犹豫地走向她未知的未来。

-

    梅林打开门，忍不住上下打量了洛克希几眼，榛绿色的眼睛里暗流汹涌。男人赞赏的眼神让洛克希得以鼓起勇气跟随他走进房间。她把门在背后带上，抬头冲着他微笑。

    “我在想，”洛克希微微低下头，牙齿轻叩下唇。梅林向她走近一步，近到如果她想，她可以伸手抚过他的胸膛，透过那件针织套衫去感受让她向往的热度。“也许我可以带你出去吃个晚饭，然后作为交换你可以带我去你的床上，如何？”

    “我的荣幸。”梅林牵起她的手，手指在她掌心留下火热的痕迹。他敛下目光，将亲吻印上洛克希的手背，唇角紧贴着她的肌肤露出一个微笑：“谢谢你告诉我，我一直不敢肯定你也对我有意。”

    梅林，这位她所认识的最为能力出色的人、Kingsman强大可靠的保护者，竟会为洛克希是否对他有意而感到一丝不安——这让她的心突然安稳下来，让她知道陷落的不只是她一个。时至今日，洛克希已经能够将自己的性命全盘交托到梅林手上；至于交托她的心，那只不过是一步之遥。

    “对于我，你完全可以不必犹豫。”她勾住男人的后颈将他拉近，然后抬头品尝了那抹微笑背后藏着的秘密。

-

    “你，和，梅林？”艾格西已经震惊得失去了正常说话的能力。

    “是啊，”洛克希答道。她又在大腿上绑了一把匕首，然后动作娴熟地抚平裙摆。这是她和艾格西的第一次正式合作。艾格西昨天才从待了一周的开普敦回来，屁股还没坐热就又被派去巴黎与她一起执行侦察任务。“现在我们都在和我们的顶头上司上床了。”

    “请记住，你们的每一句话都会被录音。”珉恩出言提醒，“现在，是时候用行动让你们的男友们骄傲了。”

-

    一次回家时，洛克希告诉父母她新交了个男朋友。他比她年长一些，是她的上级，他尊重她，而她甚至已经有点爱上他了——尽管她用了最模糊含蓄的词语来描述这种特别的情感。

    “他让你感觉幸福吗？”母亲问道。她开始懂得在恰当的方面表达对女儿的关心，尝试着全盘接受洛克希的方方面面。

    “胜过一切。”这个问题值得她报以真诚的回答。

    她父亲表示也许应该请梅林过来坐坐。洛克希本以为自己会本能地反对，但她并没有。

    “我会告诉他的。”她终于说道。

    过了一会儿，埃德蒙拉着艾琳的手出现在门口，眼眶湿润，声音哽咽。艾琳微笑着，一只手护在肚子上。洛克希不假思索地上前拥抱了她的哥哥，告诉他她替他感到高兴——这是第一次，她的祝福情感真挚，发自内心。

-

    洛克希和娜菲萨图吃完午饭，给正在指挥艾格西进行侦查任务的珉恩带了份印度菜，以免这位尽心竭力的通讯官饿昏在指挥台上。正走到指挥中心门口，两人不约而同地停下了脚步：阿拉斯蒂尔正站在珉恩桌前。从他们的视角看去，珉恩惊讶地瞪大了双眼，一边点头一边说着什么，这让阿拉斯蒂尔的唇角弯出带着温情的柔软弧度。

    “哇哦，看上去某人终于搞定了自己的破事。”娜菲萨图评论道。

    当阿拉斯蒂尔转过身看向站在门口的她俩时，洛克希朝他竖起大拇指。他微笑着走出指挥中心，与洛克希擦身而过，同时轻轻捏了捏她的胳膊，留下一句几不可闻的谢谢。

-

    随后而来的是更多的任务，更多的与梅林在一起的日日夜夜，更多的作为兰斯洛特的时间，直到那个代号浑然天成得如同她的本名。它就像是她不可或缺的一部分，像是她习以为常的第二层肌肤。凯对她说话时的语气不再那么倨傲，而崔斯坦和埃克特会时不时邀请她一起喝一杯。哈利成为了亚瑟王，有时会派她与高文和鲍斯一起出任务，也有时让她单干。洛克希开始越来越习惯在Kingsman的日子。

    她被邀请去过哈利的家，和他们共进晚餐。艾格西坐在她对面，梅林在她身旁，四个人谈论着这个正在缓慢但坚定地回归正轨的世界，瓦伦丁节留下的伤口在慢慢痊愈。洛克希经过厨房门口时瞥见哈利正背靠着流理台，低头亲吻着艾格西。她着实为他们感到开心，为他们看向彼此时脸上笑容里的甜蜜。

    洛克希还发现梅林是个顽固而狡诈的工作狂，可以只凭意志力饿着肚子撑过一个又一个无眠的夜晚，但这一切并没有让她感到惊讶。她会搂着梅林让他在她的依偎之中小睡一觉，会在夜深时诱哄着这个男人早点休息；她说服梅林经常外出就餐，用他所喜欢的绵长而湿润的亲吻抚平他的焦躁。他喜欢让她窝在他的腿上，她喜欢他的手指抚过她的发梢，而他们都很享受工作日清晨的慵懒的性爱。

    日子有时也会困难重重。有些时候梅林似乎止不住叹息，想让这个世界变得更好的想法让他肩上的负担太过沉重；有时洛克希变得暴躁不安，自我怀疑卷土重来，咆哮着席卷走她的冷静理智。有时洛克希带着血流不止的鼻子或是可怕的撕裂伤从任务中回来，有时梅林为他的特工在任务中受伤而疲惫不堪，满心忧虑。有时阿拉斯蒂尔因为任务中遇到噩梦般残酷的可怕情景而怒不可遏，艾格西因为他没能救出每一个人而心情沮丧。有些时候对家人说谎是如此艰难，有时任务不顺；还有些时候，洛克希不知道该给自己再施加多少压力，她站在危险的边缘，在看不见的悬崖旁摇摇欲坠。而唯一牵住她、守护她安全的那个人，是梅林。

    不过绝大多数日子里，洛克希都很庆幸自己如今身处Kingsman。大多数时光都美好得超乎她的想象。

-

    洛克希在医务室里醒来，一时想不起她怎么会出现在这个地方。

    “亲爱的，感觉怎么样？”梅林正坐在她床边。他倾身挨近，用手电筒照了照洛克希的左眼，然后是右眼，再举起一只手指。洛克希的视线不自觉地跟随着他的动作移动。

    “头有点晕，不过其他都还好。”她说，“我怎么在这儿？”

    “你在雅典执行任务。发生了爆炸。”梅林捧起她的脸，将一个温柔的吻印上她的前额，“你还记得后来的事吗？”

    “我跟踪着目标走进一个火车站，我们当时先后走上站台。”洛克希蹙眉回想，随后的记忆紧接着涌入脑海：“他在火车进站的那刻跳下了铁轨。”

    “然后呢？”

    洛克希看向梅林，有一瞬间头脑一片空白。然后她突然想起来了：“天哪，那是个陷阱！我被设计了，最后我只能直接从窗户跳出去……”

    “这样看来你的记忆还是完整的。”梅林在他的平板上敲打记录着什么，然后把它放在一边。他摘下眼镜，捏了捏鼻梁，叹了口气。洛克希认出这是梅林为了什么事情格外忧心苦恼时的习惯性动作。“我很担心你。”

    “我很抱歉。”洛克希说。她抓住梅林的手腕，求他看着她：“对不起，让你担心了。但你看，我现在还好好地在这儿。我还全须全尾地活着呢……”她飞快地瞄了一眼身上盖着的被子，“我是全须全尾的，对吧？”

    梅林宠溺地轻笑了一声：“是的，洛克希，你好着呢。”

    医务室的门突然被冒冒失失地打开了，珉恩和艾格西冲了进来，在洛克希床前来了个急刹车。阿拉斯蒂尔和哈利不紧不慢地跟在后头。“我告诉过他们不要直接跑进来。”面对梅林扬起的一边眉毛，哈利耸了耸肩说道。

    洛克希看向满脸忧心忡忡的艾格西和珉恩，给了他俩一个微笑。“你们看上去糟透了。”她打趣道。

    “而你看上去对于一个差点被炸飞的人来说太过活蹦乱跳了。”艾格西回嘴。他紧紧握着她的手：“等你被允许剧烈运动后，我们打算开始那些freerunning（译者注：freerunning是一种类似体操武术变种的高难度极限运动。与跑酷师出同门，但是比跑酷多了些空翻、旋转动作）的训练。”

    “听上去不错。”洛克希安抚地轻轻捏了捏他的手。然后她看向珉恩：“唉你别这样……我现在很好，就是有一点肌肉酸痛——现在我有点感觉到了。但我真的挺好。”

    “我以为我把你害死了……”珉恩抹着眼泪，“我以为我的失误害得你你死在了任务里，就好像——”詹姆斯，珉恩没有说出口，但在场的每一个人心里都清楚。她哭得更伤心了。洛克希之前从未见过珉恩的泪水，这下内疚感铺天盖地朝她扑来。“对不起，”珉恩抽噎着说，“对不起……”

    “不要这么说，”洛克希安慰着她，“这不是你的错。”

    阿拉斯蒂尔隔着被子轻轻拍了拍洛克希的脚踝：“你错过了埃克特的好戏，他在追击那个害你受伤的组织时夷平了整栋实验楼。”

    洛克希露出顽皮的笑容：“请一定告诉我你们已经帮我录下来了。”

    “那是当然。”梅林说。

    “娜菲明早第一件事就是要来看你，”珉恩试着挤出一个微笑，努力想让它看上去真实一些，“她说她有一大把好玩的视频可以让你在没法下床的这段日子里打发打发时间。”

    “至少我不会感觉无聊了。”

    他们你一言我一语地向洛克希描述着那个恐怖组织的下场，聊了些名人八卦，又言简意赅地告诉她在她昏迷的那五天里Kingsman都发生了什么。

    直到某一刻，洛克希大大地打了个哈欠，大到她发誓她听到自己的下巴咔嚓了一声，随后倦意席卷了她的全身。

    “我觉得我们得让洛克希安安静静休息一会儿，”哈利说，“天都黑了，我们告辞吧。”

    艾格西倾身向前飞快地给了洛克希一个拥抱：“明天我会把梅丽从我家带到这儿的，它可想你了。”

    “你真好。”洛克希笑着说。

    “我明天会再来的，”珉恩保证道，“要赶快好起来啊。”

    “如果你还需要什么，告诉我就好。”阿拉斯蒂尔笑意温暖。他伸手揉了揉洛克希的头发，然后跟着珉恩走出病房。

    哈利拍了拍梅林的肩膀：“明早晚些时候我们会再来的。”在梅林回以感激的点头示意之后，哈利转头向洛克希温和地微笑：“能看到你从昏迷中醒来真是太好了。好好养病，早日康复。”

    “谢谢。”洛克希目送着他走向在走廊里久等的艾格西。医务室的门重新轻轻搭上那刻，洛克希听见梅林深深叹了口气。她立刻小心翼翼地挪向病床一侧，示意他过来躺在她身旁。梅林没说什么，只是轻手轻脚地掀起被子躺了进去，伸出一只胳膊环住她。

    “我知道你在过去的几天里都在睡觉，但不管怎样，试着再睡一会儿，好吗？”梅林轻声说道。他修长的手指梳过她的头发，混合着医务室的消毒水味。这让她想起她还是训练生时那段因为肺炎而浑身发烫、疲惫无力地躺在病床上的时光。原来从那时起，梅林就能轻而易举地让她觉得安心。

    “今天这么多访客可把我累坏了。”洛克希迷迷糊糊地低喃。

    “而这只是其中的一小部分。”

    是的。艾格西，珉恩，阿拉斯蒂尔，甚至哈利。娜菲萨图。还有其他骑士们。后勤们。梅林。现在的Kingsman里满是洛克希可以交托信任的人们。这里，她是洛克希·莫顿，兰斯洛特，没有人对她心存怀疑，也没有人将她与谁相比。就算她在任务里以其他骑士的后备的身份出现，她也是不可或缺的。

    在这里，洛克希找到了自己的位置。

    “他们就是我的家人。”洛克希说，眼皮抵抗不住困意地悄悄合上，“你也是我的家人。”

    梅林温柔地亲吻了她的双唇：“欢迎回家，洛克希。”

    梅林身上的暖意包裹着她，男人身上松木和麝香混合的味道与低沉磁性的嗓音让她渐渐放松下来，陷入深眠。窝在他胸前的感觉很好。就像，终于回到了家。

 

    - END -

 


End file.
